Moving Beyond Betrayal
by 2kool4skool
Summary: When the truth is revealed to Lucky and Sam, they must learn to move on and end up moving on together. Lusam, Dilu and little bit of Nem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: I was so disgusted with the scene between Jason and Elizabeth yesterday that I had to write this. Lucky and Sam deserve so much better than those two. Sorry about the title, I know its horrible. I wasn't able to think of something better.**

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 1

Lucky and Sam stood together waiting for their loved ones to emerge from the smoking rubble. Lucky looked down and noticed Sam shaking. He wrapped his arm around her, allowing them to gather strength from one another. "How long has it been?" Sam whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Almost two hours," Lucky whispered back.

She leaned against his solid body, the exhaustion from the last fourteen hours beginning to weigh on her.

"What was it like in there?" Lucky asked gently.

"Hell. There is no other way to describe it. We were terrorized; treated like scum on his shoe. He made an attempt to break us down and destroy us psychologically."

"How was Lulu?" Lucky asked, suddenly terrified his little sister would fade like his mother.

"Brave. Very brave. Your little sister held her own in there. You should be proud."

Lucky nodded. "I am always proud of her. She is exceptionally resilient. What about Elizabeth?"

"She got a little overwhelmed. She started cramping and that led to labour pains."

"Did she ever calm down?"

"Near the end. What if they don't make it out?" Sam suddenly asked. It was a question they'd both been pondering.

"I can't think like that," Lucky responded delicately. "I can't forgive myself for her being in there, let alone dying in there."

"It's not your fault."

"If I had have been on time she wouldn't have been in the lobby."

"That's still not your fault. You didn't know Craig was going to take over the lobby with a bunch of gunmen."

"I still blame myself."

"Well don't," Sam said, turning to meet his gaze. "Regret and guilt do nothing but destroy you. You can only look forward to what you do have and not what you've lost."

"That's a pretty nice outlook on life," Lucky offered.

"Yeah, I wish I could believe it," Sam said with a laugh.

Lucky held her gaze for a moment. He caught the gentle smile in her eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly looked away, ashamed at feeling an attraction to Sam when Elizabeth was trapped inside.

Another collapse of the structure sent a wave of fear through the both of them. Sam grabbed Lucky's hand for support and he pulled her closer. She rested her head against his chest and tried to block out the noise. She tried to remember something else; something pleasant. She remembered the time she and Kristina had gone to Disneyland. It was the first time she truly felt like she belonged in a family. She had a sister, and she had sworn in that moment that her sisters would always come first.

"You are so lucky," Sam whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked, slightly confused.

"You have a child on the way. I just found out before this happened that I can't have a child."

"I'm sorry," Lucky soothed.

"You know that had seemed so significant before this," Sam started. "I was so jealous of Elizabeth."

"You can still adopt," Lucky offered.

"I would just be happy to know Jason is alive."

Lucky rubbed his hand up and down her back lightly, trying to keep the tears from spilling down her pale cheeks. "I would be happy to know Elizabeth is alive," Lucky agreed.

"I'm going to be nicer to Elizabeth from now on," Sam started.

"I think she'd like that," Lucky whispered. Sam closed her eyes and tried to forget the images of Craig tormenting them with his collection of guns. The tears came suddenly and spilled down the front of Lucky's black sweater.

"Maybe I should be nicer to Jason too," Lucky agreed.

"I think he'd like that too," Sam said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"Hey Lucky, your father just brought your little sister out," Cruz interrupted them.

"Is she okay?"

"She's still breathing, but barely."

"I'll be right back," Lucky explained, as he begrudgingly let go of Sam.

He made his way to Lulu. Her face was blackened with soot, an oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose, and her eyes were closed. She was unresponsive. Luke held onto one hand, while Dillon held on to the other. "Is she okay?" Lucky demanded.

"She needs a transfusion. She has lost a lot of blood," the doctor explained.

"Will she be okay?" Dillon demanded, his voice illustrating his desperation.

"She will probably be fine, but we won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital."

"Oh god," Dillon moaned, lowering his face and whispering something to her that no one else could hear.

"We need to get her to the hospital," the doctor ordered.

"I'm going with her," Dillon insisted.

"Me too," Luke said.

"I'm going to wait here for Elizabeth," Lucky said. "Keep me posted?"

"Don't give up hope son," Luke offered him, wrapping his arm around Lucky's shoulders.

"I won't," Lucky said gently. "Call me when Lulu wakes up."

"I will," Luke promised before walking in the direction of the ambulance.

Lucky returned to Sam, who was standing in the center of the chaos, looking lost and alone. "How is your sister?" Sam asked.

"Unconscious. She apparently needs a transfusion."

"I'm sorry Lucky. I hope she is okay," Sam offered.

"Me too."

"Do you want a coffee?" Lucky asked suddenly.

"I would love a coffee," Sam said, as a gentle smile spread across her face.

"I'll be right back," Lucky whispered. Sam nodded and waited patiently for his return.

He returned only moments later with two steaming cups in hand and two muffins. "I think you should eat something."

"Thank you Lucky."

"No problem."

They stood together for another hour and then Mac approached them. "I'm sorry guys. There has been no sign of Elizabeth or Jason."

"What does that mean? They have to be in there somewhere," Lucky insisted.

"The rescue dogs couldn't find them."

"How is that possible?" Sam demanded.

"Maybe they were knocked to a floor below. I'm sure their bodies will be recovered at some point. I'm so sorry guys."

"They're dead…" Lucky uttered, unable to keep the tears from spilling down his face.

"No, you're mistaken," Sam shouted. "You're wrong. Find them," she shrieked. Lucky pulled her body tightly against his, as she broke down. She collapsed against him and they sunk onto the ground so that he could hold her. Together they cried, giving the reporters something to talk about and the rest of the hostages and cops something to pity.

"This is all my fault," Lucky sobbed.

"It's not. It isn't our fault. There was nothing we could do," Sam tried to comfort him.

"First my mother; now Elizabeth and our child."

"I'm sorry Lucky."

"I'm sorry too."

"Come on guys, let's get out of here," Alexis suggested.

"I can't leave until they find Elizabeth's body," Lucky said.

"I'm going to stay with Lucky," Sam insisted.

"Stay warm," Alexis order, handing them each blankets to wrap around their bodies.

"You should go home with your mom and get some rest," Lucky said with concern.

"As if I'd be able to sleep," Sam retorted. "I'd rather stay with you."

"I'd like that," Lucky said. Sam gave him a sad smile, before resting her head against his chest. They moved to the cement steps attached to one of the buildings across from the hotel. They sat down and huddled together for warmth.

Together they watched the sun rise behind the smoking rubble that had buried the loves of their lives, or so they thought. As daylight emerged, they couldn't remove their eyes from the blackened remains. Lucky's cell phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer it.

"Spencer."

"Hey Son, any luck?"

"The rescue dogs couldn't find her. Search and rescue are still searching for their bodies on the other floors."

"I'm sorry Lucky."

"How's Lulu?"

"She's awake. She lost a lot of blood, but she's going to be fine. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry about Elizabeth."

"I'm glad she is going to be okay. Tell her I'll come visit her when I can."

"Of course Son. I'm really sorry about Elizabeth."

"Me too," Lucky said gently, before closing his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

He sat back down beside Sam. "Any good news?" she asked.

"Lulu woke and she's going to be okay."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. At least something went right."

"You're lucky you have so much family to be there for you."

"You have your Mom."

"She was only here out of a sense of obligation. I hurt my mother last summer and she hasn't been able to forgive me."

"Sometimes it takes something like this to realize what is truly important and to forgive those that hurt us in the past."

"I don't blame her for being unable to forgive me."

"You deserve someone Sam."

"Thank you Lucky," she said softly, truly moved by his kindness.

"You're welcome. I really mean that. I'd like to be here for you."

"That's so sweet. I must warn you, I'm a bit of a handful. I'm impulsive and I like to take chances. I do things without thinking about them and…"

"That's okay. You don't have to be perfect. No one is."

"Yes, but I'm worse than most people."

"No you're not. You're loyal and caring. You have a lot of love to give. You give your heart fully. You don't hold back. Those are good things."

"You don't even know me."

"I can read you," he whispered. She lifted her gaze to his and stared into his eyes. They smiled slowly and then moved toward one another. Their mouths were less than two inches apart before someone called for them.

"Lucky, we found them and they're alive," Cruz shouted.

"Are you sure?" Lucky exclaimed, as he and Sam pulled apart, both feeling guilty for what had almost happened.

"They were trapped in an elevator but they're fine."

Slowly, they let go of each other, both suddenly feeling cold from the loss of body heat. They stood up and went towards the doorway, where both Elizabeth and Jason emerged.

"Jason," Sam squealed as she raced to his side.

"Elizabeth," Lucky shouted to her, as he reached her shivering body.

"We have something to tell you," Jason said slowly. Lucky and Sam looked at one another in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky demanded. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Elizabeth said. "But there is something you need to know."

"You should be checked out first," Lucky insisted.

"Lucky stop," Elizabeth ordered. "You need to hear this."

"Okay what is it?" Sam said, her confusion evident in her tone.

"This child isn't yours Lucky," Elizabeth started.

"What?" Lucky and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"I'm the father," Jason continued.

"I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't," Elizabeth cried.

"You slept with Jason," Lucky muttered, his voice low and filled with rage. "You couldn't even tell me? You let me think this child was mine?"

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth started.

"I don't want to hear it," Lucky muttered. "Sam, can I give you a ride somewhere?" Lucky asked her gently. He met her tear filled eyes and felt his heart break for her.

"Anywhere but here," she whispered.

"Sam?" Jason called.

She ignored him, sliding her hand into Lucky's and letting him lead her away from the chaotic scene. Together they felt their hearts shatter as their worlds fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: First off, I have to say Jason is a jerk. Sam deserves better. The same goes for Elizabeth regarding Lucky. That feels better. The other thing I have to say is a huge thank you to the writers for the Dilu moment. I was very pleased with the scene b/w Dillon and Lulu yesterday. When he kept talking about their connection and then Georgie heard, well, let's just say my smile couldn't grow larger!**

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 2

"Do you mind if we stop and visit my little sister first?" Lucky asked.

"Of course not," Sam responded.

Lucky drove directly to the hospital and they went inside. Nikolas, Emily, Luke and Dillon were in the room with her when they arrived. "Are you sure you want me to go in with you?" Sam asked at the doorway.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did," Lucky said gently. "I could use the support."

"Lucky," Lulu exclaimed when she saw him.

"How are you feeling?" Lucky asked, as a gentle smile crossed his face. He had waited too long to hear her voice.

"I'm fine," Lulu responded softly.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked him.

"Well congratulations Em, you're going to be an aunt."

"Did she give birth?" Nikolas asked.

"No, she just announced that her and Jason are expecting," Lucky muttered.

"What?" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"As soon as they emerged from the burning rubble they felt it the best time to inform us that they conceived a child together."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Emily said, as she made her way towards him. "I know how much this child meant to you."

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Lucky muttered bitterly as Emily embraced him. He took comfort from his best friend.

When she pulled away, she hugged Sam. "I am so sorry for my brother," Emily whispered.

"It's okay," Sam offered, putting on her bravest face.

"Can I just ask how many people knew Elizabeth slept with Jason?" Lucky demanded.

He watched as the tentative hands raised. The only ones still lowered belonged to Lulu, Luke and Dillon. "You knew?" Lucky muttered to his brother. "Let me guess, you hid it from me because you were all so afraid I'd relapse."

"Lucky," Nikolas started, but Lucky had already turned to leave.

"Son…" Luke called, but it was too late.

Sam ran after him. She caught him waiting for the elevator. "You knew?" Lucky spat.

"Unfortunately, but I was told this baby was yours. They lied to me too."

"At least you knew. Elizabeth lied to me and yet judged me for months about what I did with Maxie. She constantly threw my affair in my face and made me feel worthless; meanwhile she did the same thing."

"Hey, I just found out I can't conceive a child. Now I've found out Elizabeth is going to give him a child," Sam said, as the tears suddenly spilled down her cheeks. Lucky saw the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're as hurt as I am," Lucky said, as he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed against his chest as the elevator closed them inside. He held her tightly as his own tears fell down his cheeks.

As the elevator slid open they were faced with the two people they so desperately wanted to avoid. "Sam, can I talk to you?" Jason asked gently.

"I don't feel like talking," Sam muttered, as she grasped Lucky's hand and led him to the door of the hospital. As soon as they emerged into the outside air, they both breathed a sigh of relief. The cold enveloped their tired bodies as they tried to forget the last fifteen hours that had torn their worlds apart.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked.

"Well it's too early for a bar," Lucky said, half jokingly.

"How about you help me move my stuff out of Jason's?" Sam suggested.

"I think I could do that," Lucky agreed.

XXXXX

Lulu scanned the faces in her hospital room. "You knew Jason was the father of Liz's baby?" she asked Nikolas and Emily.

"No, we knew they slept together," Emily said gently. "We were told Lucky was the father."

"What a bitch," Lulu muttered. "How could she lie to him?"

"She probably thought that she was protecting him," Nikolas suggested.

"I don't care. He is devastated and it is all her fault," Lulu said viciously.

A knock on her door made her momentarily forget her brother's heartbreak. Nikolas pulled open the door and met the two smiling faces. He quickly stepped aside to let them enter.

"Blonde One, I'm so glad you're okay," Spinelli said softly, as he handed her his bouquet of flowers.

"Spinelli, that's so sweet," she responded delicately, as tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I failed you. I went in there to rescue you and…"

"You did not fail me. You opened the vault early and that kept Craig from shooting me. You saved me Spinelli and I am truly grateful."

"It was nothing Blonde One," Spinelli whispered as tears flooded his own eyes.

Luke took that opportunity to meet Nikolas' gaze. Nikolas shrugged in response to Luke's questioning eyes.

"Lulu, how are you feeling?" Milo asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm feeling much better Milo. Thank you for asking." He handed her another bouquet of flowers and she thanked him graciously.

"We're going to give you a moment alone," Nikolas offered as he ushered Luke and Emily from the room.

Lulu looked around the room at the three men who sat inside. She was unaware of the hell they had gone through when they thought that she was dead.

"Are you hurt at all Spinelli?" Lulu asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, the Jackal came out unscathed."

She smiled in response. "I'm glad to hear it. Do we know how many survivors?"

"No," Milo answered.

There was another knock on the door and Lulu called for them to come in. "Am I interrupting?" Elizabeth asked.

Lulu gave her a rather vicious smile. "Not at all. How about you begin by telling me where you get off hurting Lucky so bad, after he waited in desperation to find out that you were still alive?"

"Lulu…" Elizabeth started.

"Okay boys, these two need a moment alone," Dillon insisted, as he ushered the other two men from the room.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…" Elizabeth continued.

"Cut the crap. I don't want to hear excuses. I want answers."

"I don't have any."

"How long have you known that Jason was the father?"

"Since October."

"Is that all? In four months, you didn't see it fit to tell the truth?"

"It was complicated."

"Was it now? Gee, complicated isn't the word I'd use. Hypocritical? Yes. Horrible? Yes. Inexcusable? Yes; but complicated? Not so much."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, as the tears fell freely down her flushed cheeks.

"You let Lucky believe that this baby was his. This baby was everything to him and now he feels completely betrayed, and for what? So you could keep your dignity?" Lulu shouted.

"Lulu, that is enough," Luke said from the doorway.

Elizabeth turned and made her way to the door. "Thank you Luke," Elizabeth said gently. Luke ignored her as she walked past. His indifference cut her like a knife.

XXXXX

Sam entered the penthouse and inhaled the familiar scent. It was the last time she would be there. The thought made her stomach churn. "Jason and I were trying to get pregnant," she admitted, as Lucky followed her inside.

"I'm sorry," Lucky offered.

"I feel like my entire world has shattered."

"Me too. Maybe we can help one another pick up the pieces?"

"That sounds really nice," Sam agreed as she started gathering her belongings. It didn't take long before she piled it all in the trunk of Lucky's car.

"Where do you want this all to go?" Lucky asked.

"Kelly's, I guess."

Lucky nodded and they drove there in silence. He helped her move her stuff into one of the rooms.

"You have seriously been my saviour," Sam said thankfully.

"You've been mine. It's funny; yesterday I woke up thinking about my baby and how much I couldn't wait to hold my child. Now I don't have one."

"I know the feeling quite well."

"I'm sorry Sam. This is probably a hell of a lot harder on you than it is on me."

"I think we're in the same boat."

"Ever feel like jumping ship?"

"All the time. I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"How about I meet you downstairs for coffee in an hour?" Sam suggested.

"That is perfect idea," Lucky offered, before closing her door and going to his own room.

XXXXX

Elizabeth found a place to sit and cry quietly. Emily and Nikolas discovered her. "Elizabeth," Emily said gently.

"I'm so sorry about Lucky," she started.

"How could you lie about this?" Nikolas demanded. "You saw the hell I went through over Spencer."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "I wanted to protect him. Lucky had gone to recovery for the baby. I didn't want to take it away and have him relapse."

"That is no excuse. If he had have known sooner, then he probably could have processed it easier," Nikolas insisted. "Now there is no telling how this is going to turn out."

"I am so sorry," Elizabeth cried. Jason approached them.

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Jason demanded.

Nikolas turned to him with fire in his eyes. "Easy for you to say. You're the father. Lucky is just the husband who was lied to for the last four months."

"Nikolas, why don't we go check on your sister?" Emily suggested.

Nikolas glared at Jason, as Emily led him away.

XXXXX

Luke looked at his watch. "I'm going to check on Alan, okay?"

Lulu nodded, as he kissed her forehead and then left the room. As Luke disappeared through the door, Dillon appeared. "I will never forgive Elizabeth for this," Lulu insisted.

"I know you like to protect your family, but you need to relax. You just had a blood transfusion," he said, as he sat down beside her.

"I can't help needing to protect my family. My mother isn't around to hold us together anymore."

"It doesn't mean it's your job," Dillon said, as he took her hand and rubbed his fingers against her knuckles.

"Well who else is going to do it?" she asked.

Dillon shrugged as he leaned closer to her. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" she exclaimed, her voice suddenly wavering with fear.

"I realized something when you were trapped in the hotel."

"That you want to be a cop?" she teased.

"Yeah right. No, I'm serious. Remember back in the summer when I found out you lied?" 

"Dillon can we not do this now? I don't want to think about my lies."

"No, listen. You told me I chose to believe you over my own wife…"

"I remember Dillon."

"You were right. I did want to believe you. I was looking for an excuse to leave Georgie and you gave it to me. When I found out that you lied, I was mad at myself more than I was mad at you. I knew I couldn't use your lie as my reason. I felt obligated to try and make it work with Georgie, but I missed you. I didn't want to face that. Then I found out you were pregnant. I was excited because the baby connected us…"

"Dillon, stop."

"I need to say this, Lulu. I wanted the baby because it gave me a connection to you that I needed. When you had the abortion, I felt like I lost that connection, but I didn't. If anything it connected us more."

"Dillon…"

"I love you. I have to say it Lulu. I love you more than anything in this entire world," Dillon confessed, as he dipped his mouth to hers.

Lulu pulled away. "What about Georgie?"

"Georgie and I broke up."

"Why do you suddenly want me? Is this some sort of guilt? Or are you doing this because Georgie broke your heart?" Lulu demanded.

"No, I'm saying this because it is true. It just took something like this to make me realize it. Believe me Lulu, I love you and I want to be with you."

"You and Georgie got married because everyone thought you were going to die last year. Is this like that? You suddenly feel like making it work because I'm in here and I almost died?"

"I swear to you, that has nothing to do with why I'm saying this. When you were trapped in the hotel I realized I couldn't live without you in my life."

"You'd survive…"

"Well I wouldn't want to. You make my life worth living. You remind me what I love about life and what I love most is you."

Lulu reached her hand out and stroked his face. "Are you sure you want me? I can be annoying… I'm a handful… I act on impulse…"

"I know. You are my best friend. I know you better than I know myself. I really want to make it work between us."

A smile slid across her face, as tears flooded her eyes once again. She pulled his head towards hers and devoured his mouth hungrily.

The door opened revealing Nikolas and Emily. "Sorry to interrupt…" Nikolas started. "I just wanted to let you know I was going home to see Spencer."

"It's okay Nikolas, come in," Lulu called, as Dillon stood up and went to the door. He and Emily left, leaving Nikolas alone with Lulu.

"Can you check on Lucky?" Lulu asked worriedly.

"Of course I will. We have to keep up our faith that he is strong enough to fight his addiction. He surpassed Mom's relapse and Maxie's lies..."

"This is bigger than Maxie's fake pregnancy…"

"I know. I'm going to check on him, right after I hold my son again."

Lulu smiled, trying to mask the tears that threatened to fall. "I never thought I would ever get to see Spencer again."

"Me either. I am never going to take my son fore granted again. Nor will I ever take you fore granted again. I'm so happy we all made it out."

"Me too."

"I'll come back and visit later."

"Would you mind bringing Spencer?"

"I would be glad to bring your nephew for a visit."

"Thank you Nikolas."

"You're welcome."

XXXXX

Sam turned the water to hot, in her shower, before sliding inside. The water enveloped her tired body and started to ease her tense, aching muscles. Her mind continuously replayed Jason and Elizabeth's confession and without warning she started to cry again. She slid onto the floor of the tub, curled her legs up to her chest and sobbed heavily. All of her memories of her and Jason flashed through her mind and it made her feel sick. She cried for about twenty minutes before finally pulling herself together.

She finished in her shower and then got out and dried off. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a baby blue sweater. Then she pulled her hair back into a bun and did her make up quickly.

She pulled open her door and met a squeaky clean Lucky, who had just emerged from his room. His jeans and t – shirt fit him perfectly and she couldn't resist taking a moment to examine his sculpted muscles. The smell of his cologne enveloped her and she found herself slightly attracted to the young PCPD detective.

"Feel better?" Lucky asked gently.

"I feel much better."

He smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her down to the restaurant. Their worlds had suddenly collided at the same moment that they were falling apart. For only a brief moment, they both found solace in that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 3

Lucky stared at Sam over his steaming cup of coffee. "I'm surprised my family isn't checking up on me yet?" Lucky muttered. "By now I'd assume they have already got my place held in a rehab facility."

"Don't be so hard on your family Lucky. They really care about you," Sam offered.

"I'd just like it if they had faith in me," he said sadly.

"Then surprise them. Give them something to restore their faith."

"Like what?"

"All you have to do is stay clean."

"I plan to. It's just hard, you know? I always thought Liz and I would be together forever."

"Forever doesn't exist," Sam muttered bitterly.

"I guess I should have learned from my own parents. Even they couldn't make it work."

"Well to be fair, your mother did suffer an illness."

"Even before that. They divorced when Lulu was little."

"I grew up in the definition of broken home. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I envy my little sisters. They get to have the childhood I always dreamed about."

"What childhood was that?" Lucky asked.

"Staying in one place. Having parents that loved you so much it hurt. Having parents that would fight to the death to keep you. Feeling safe in your own home."

"Those childhoods are fleeting," Lucky offered.

"You had one."

"Not quite. My parents were on the run for a lot of my childhood; one place to the next. I never really got to meet long lasting friends. Not to mention finding out my parent's dirty little secret that made my whole childhood feel like a lie. My childhood was far from perfect."

"Well no childhood is perfect. Look at Kristina and Molly, their mother is fighting lung cancer. Alexis only has a 50 chance of living."

"At least they have you. There, was the way I failed Lulu. When my mother slipped into her catatonic state, I should have played a more active role in her life."

"I don't think she begrudges you or Nikolas. She loves you guys a lot."

"She is one of the most important people in my life. Her and Nikolas, sometimes feel like the only people I really have in my life."

"What about your father?"

"Yeah right. He sure isn't a model of stability. He can't stand being one of those active parents. He runs from his life and his kids, for adventures. He's a danger junky and parenting just isn't dangerous enough. I was surprised he even showed his face when Lulu was pregnant."

"Lulu was pregnant?"

"You are probably the only person in Port Charles that didn't know that."

Sam smiled. "I must have missed it in the paper."

"She had an abortion. I said some awful things to her about that. I regret it so much. I still remember the look she gave me during one of my rants. She looked like a wounded animal that I was continuously kicking."

"Lucky you are drowning in your guilt. You need to forgive yourself."

"It's my fault Liz is even pregnant with Jason's baby. If I hadn't slept with Maxie…"

"No, Lucky its not. She chose to go to Jason's apartment and sleep with him. She chose to ignore your marriage vows because of her anger at you. You were addicted to drugs."

"That doesn't excuse what I did."

"Nor does it excuse what she did. You didn't make the choice for her. You aren't responsible for anything but what you did during your addiction."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Where does all of this guilt stem from?" Sam asked. "You are a really nice, considerate guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"That I don't believe."

"Why not? It's true. You made some mistakes. We all have. They don't define you. You define you. You don't have to feel guilty for everything that happens in life. Shit happens, we are supposed to move on, not let the guilt eat away at us until we die."

"I've always just found it easier to blame myself."

"I'm not sure how that is easier. It's definitely not healthy. Spencer, you need some fun in your life."

"Do you have something in mind?" he asked.

"Actually I do."

"What might that be?"

"Tell you what, I'm tired, so let's take a nap and when we get up, I'll show you?"

Lucky pretended to think about it. "Okay McCall, I'm game."

"Excellent," she said as she poured the remaining drops of coffee into her mouth. "I'll see you later."

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

Lucky watched her walk away. The bell jangled over the door and he turned his attention to Nikolas, who had his son in his arms.

"Hey Spencer," Lucky cooed, as he took his nephew from Nikolas' arms.

"Spencer wanted to see how you were doing," Nikolas explained.

"I'm going through the motions," Lucky responded, keeping his eyes on the baby in his arms.

"I'm really sorry Lucky."

"I am too. I was really looking forward to being a father."

"It's not like you will never get to be."

"I know, but I just feel so empty. I'm sorry for snapping at you and Emily."

"I understand. Remember I almost lost my son, twice."

"I remember. I plan to be a better uncle to this little guy."

"I think he'd like that," Nikolas said, as a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Is Lulu still doing okay?"

"Yeah, she is awaiting my return with Spencer. She wanted to visit with her nephew."

"Do you think she ever regrets having the abortion?" Lucky asked.

"I don't really know. She never really talks about it."

"I think we need to start spending more time together as a family."

"I think that is an excellent idea. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you guys anymore."

"How about we go for dinner when Lulu gets out of the hospital? Just the three of us?"

"That sounds perfect," Nikolas insisted.

Lucky smiled. "I am going to take a nap. Can you let Lulu know, I'll stop by and see her later?" Lucky asked, as he placed Spencer firmly back into Nikolas' arms.

"I will. See you later Lucky. I'm glad you're doing okay."

"I'm not going to touch pills. I will not let Elizabeth's lies push me over the edge. This is my life and I want to live it."

"Glad to hear it."

XXXXX

Dillon sat quietly, reading a magazine while Lulu slept. He didn't actually get very much reading accomplished. He spent most of his time watching her. He kept checking to make sure her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. The fact that he had almost lost her, was still not something he could shake. He had truly meant it when he told Luke that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was a part of him and he had a feeling that would never stop being true.

"Dillon," Lulu whispered weakly.

"Yeah?" he asked gently. He looked in her eyes and saw the fear in them. "What's wrong?"

"I just keep replaying everything that happened in the hotel over and over in my mind."

He slid his hand into hers. "It's over now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Is Robin okay?" she asked gently.

"Robin is wonderful. Emily and Carly saved her life."

"You didn't see it Dillon. When she collapsed…" Lulu stopped talking, consumed with emotion from what had transpired within the walls of the Metro Court.

"It's over," Dillon soothed. "Robin is okay. Everyone is all right now."

"Can you sit with me?" she asked vulnerably. Dillon nodded, as he gently maneuvered himself into the bed with her. She rested her head on his chest and cried. He continued to rub his hand up and down her arm, as she came to terms with what had happened to her and all of the other hostages.

XXXXX

Sam slipped into her room and laid down on the cold bed. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the last 24 hours. She tried to forget about not being able to conceive and Liz getting to have what she wanted most. She tried to forget about Craig and all of his vicious torture. She could still feel the steel barrel of Craig's gun being pressed against her skin. The thought had made her shiver.

She finally gave up trying to sleep and paced around the room. She decided that she needed company and threw open her door. She went down the hall and knocked tentatively on Lucky's door.

He pulled it open. His hair was slightly disheveled but he still looked good in Sam's mind. "Do you mind some company?" she asked.

He stepped aside to allow her entrance. She graciously stepped inside. "I can't stop thinking about Craig."

"I know it was horrible for you."

"You have no idea," Sam whispered. "He made it his purpose to try and destroy us. I can't forget Robin's body tumbling to the couch after she was shot. I thought for sure that she was going to die."

"But she didn't. She's going to be fine. You all will be in time."

Sam sat down on the edge of Lucky's bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She began to shiver. "Come on," Lucky whispered, as he lifted the covers and covered her up. "Will you sleep better in here with me?" he asked.

She nodded, as she rested her head against one of the pillows and closed her eyes. He laid down beside her and together they fell asleep.

XXXXX

Nikolas arrived at the hospital and went to check on Alan before going to visit his sister. Emily was sitting with her father. She smiled when she saw Nikolas. "Hi Spencer," Emily cooed. Spencer smiled at her in response.

"How is he?" Nikolas asked, motioning to Alan.

"He's stable but that doesn't mean anything yet. He's in really bad shape."

"Are you going to stay here for awhile?"

Emily nodded. "I don't want to leave him yet."

"How about I bring you a cup of coffee after I visit Lulu?"

"That sounds really nice," Emily said gently.

Nikolas kissed her gently. "I went to see Lucky." 

"How is he?"

"He's really hurt, but he is refusing to give in to his addiction."

"Good, I have faith that he can make it through this."

"Me too."

Emily smiled at him and ran her hand down his arm. "You're a wonderful brother to both Lucky and Lulu. They don't realize how lucky they are."

"I feel lucky to have them in my life too. Lucky has had my back more times than I can count and Lulu may be stubborn but she will do anything to protect the ones she loves. I couldn't ask for better siblings."

Emily brushed a tear from her eye. "I'm getting emotional from my lack of sleep," she said with a gentle laugh.

"We had a rough time. I'm so glad its over and that you and I once again have a chance to start our lives over together."

"I know we can make it work this time."

"I know we can too. I love you Emily."

"I love you too," she whispered, as her lips met his. When she pulled away she dropped a tender kiss on Spencer's fuzzy head.

"I'll see you later," Nikolas said gently.

Emily waved before disappearing back into her father's room.

Nikolas set off to see Lulu. He arrived at her room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Lulu called.

He pushed open the door and smiled at his sister. "Spencer," Lulu said weakly. "I am so happy to see you."

Spencer smiled at his aunt. "Can you hold him?" Nikolas asked her.

"Of course I can hold him," Lulu said gently. "He's just a little guy."

Dillon moved out of the way so Spencer could sit beside Lulu. He sat willingly and listened to Lulu talk his ear off about how cute he was. "Dada…" he exclaimed.

"Oh my God, his first word," Nikolas said with excitement. "That's right Spencer. I'm your Dad."

"Dada," Spencer repeated. Making both Dillon and Lulu laugh at how cute he was.

"I guess he missed you," Lulu offered, as soon as Nikolas calmed down a little bit.

"I missed him," Nikolas said, as held onto his little boy's hand.

Lulu's gaze met Dillon's and they both momentarily grieved the child they no longer had. They both knew that the abortion was the best decision they could have made, but it still left a lasting impression on both of their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: Did everyone see the Dilu hug? I was ecstatic, it was so perfect. The writers are finally receiving my telepathic messages! **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 4

Alan's heart rate suddenly began to drop and then the alarm started to scream, alerting all medical professionals that he was in cardiac arrest. Emily was forced out of the room as it flooded with doctors and nurses. She watched from the window as they tried to revive him. The doctors failed to save him, however. She knew that he was gone.

A lone tear slid down her pale face as a doctor finally pronounced her father dead. She pressed her hand against the window, reaching out for the only father she had ever known. She slipped onto the floor as her world began to spin out of control and everything felt like it was falling apart.

Nikolas approached Alan's floor with coffees in hand. He turned the corner and found the love of his life sitting on the floor, with her back pressed against the white wall; her body wracked with heavy sobs. The coffees plummeted from his hand as he raced to her side. "Emily," he called to her. He dropped down beside her. "What happened?"

"He's dead Nikolas. His heart failed," she cried, as he wrapped his arms around her. He was glad he'd left Spencer with his sister and Dillon for a few minutes while he went to bring Emily her coffee. "He's gone."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair as she sobbed with abandon against his chest. Her mother appeared with Tracy. Both women had tears spilling down their cheeks.

"Mom," Emily cried, as she slid from Nikolas' embrace and into her mother's. Monica held onto her daughter tightly.

Nikolas watched the pain that flashed through Tracy's eyes as she watched a nurse place a sheet over her brother's face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss," Nikolas whispered to her. Tracy's normal response would have been to brush him off and say something to prove she was strong, but she allowed Nikolas' small moment of comfort. She reached up and touched his hand with hers, smiled gently and then slipped away.

XXXXX

Lulu laughed as Spencer tried to pull the tube from her nose. "Sorry Spencer you can't have that," she whispered, as she pulled it out of his hand.

"Hey Buddy," Dillon said gently. "Are you causing trouble?" Spencer turned to look at him and flashed his cutest smile. "You are way too cute. You are going to have everyone wrapped around your little finger."

"He already does," Lulu cooed. "Don't you little guy?" Dillon observed the smile on Lulu's face as she spoke to her nephew. He found himself falling even more in love with her.

The door swung open and Luke stood in the doorway looking terrified. "Dad what's wrong?" Lulu asked with concern.

"Alan just died."

"What?" Dillon exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked, as a wave of guilt consumed her.

Luke nodded. Dillon jumped out of the chair and ran to the door. "Guys?" Lulu called after them. "Guys I can't look after him by myself. I can't walk."

When no one responded Lulu turned to Spencer. "I guess it's just the two of us. This is going to be interesting," Lulu muttered. Spencer laughed and made another attempt to pull the tube out of her nose. When he couldn't have that, he made an attempt to remove her IV. "Spencer no, I need that."

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway. "Milo thank God, can you take him for a second?" Lulu asked. He nodded and lifted the baby from her side. Spencer started to cry as he was removed from his aunt's side.

"It's okay Spencer, I'm right here," Lulu tried to console him.

Milo sat down and maneuvered the baby onto his lap facing Lulu. "Isn't it a little early to be babysitting?" he asked, as an attempt to lighten the mood.

Lulu smiled. "There was an emergency and Spencer was left with me. Being that I can't walk, I'm not very helpful to him."

"Is everything okay?"

"Dillon's uncle died," Lulu confessed.

Milo nodded in understanding. "You guys are close, eh?" he asked delicately.

Lulu nodded. "I'm sorry. Dillon and I finally have a chance together and I want to make it work."

"Didn't he hurt you once?"

"We've had our ups and downs, but Dillon has never left my side."

"Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Lulu shook her head. "Someone will remember him at some point. Until then he's stuck with me."

"Lulu honey, I came to check on you," Bobbie said from the doorway.

"Aunt Bobbie, I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said as she ran to her niece's side and pulled her into an embrace.

Milo stood up and handed the baby to Bobbie. "Spencer, what are you doing here?" she cooed.

"Nikolas left him with me for a moment and then Alan passed away and I was alone…"

"Alan died?" Bobbie asked sadly.

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Bobbie pulled the little baby tighter to her chest while she remembered Alan. She dropped onto the chair beside Lulu's bed and frowned. "That is so sad."

XXXXX

_The light from the chandelier lit the lobby brightly, casting gentle shadows around the room. Sam watched the gunmen circle the room, as the same light glinted off their weapons. She tried to keep her heart rate at its normal pace, remembering her cool demeanor from her cons when she was younger. She couldn't seem to remain that calm. She watched Elizabeth doubled over in pain. She watched Alan clutching his heart tightly. She watched Lulu, desperately trying to stay strong and live up to her Spencer name. She watched the other hostages, littered about the room, all panicking inside, fearing their inevitable demise. _

_Craig's interest was suddenly peaked. He lifted his gun to Sam's back and whispered his venomous words into her ear. She felt her stomach roll with nausea from being so close to such a despicable man. He began to threaten her again. She tried to keep calm. She tried not to wriggle from his touch. His hand slid up her back and stopped on her shoulder. She made the mistake of pulling away. She heard the gunshot ring through her head and began to scream._

"Sam, it's okay," Lucky soothed, as he switched on a light and met her fearful gaze. "It's over. It's just a dream."

"I thought he killed me."

"You're okay. Everyone is okay."

She let him comfort her. She collapsed against his solid body and inhaled the scent of his cologne. It gave her a sense of comfort to know she was enveloped in Lucky's arms.

When she finally felt her heart rate returning to normal she pulled herself from his tight embrace and stared into his eyes. He looked back at her and saw a vulnerability he'd never seen before. Their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss that consumed them both.

Suddenly Sam's cell phone started to ring and she reached over to answer it. "Hello," she answered.

"Sam its Elizabeth…"

"What do you want?" Sam spat.

"I'm sorry to call you. Alan just died and I can't comfort Jason…"

"You want me to comfort him?" Sam viciously retorted.

"I know you're mad at him. Jason didn't know I was pregnant with his child. He only found out when we were trapped inside the hotel. He needs you here for him."

Sam considered this for a moment. "I'll be right there," she said before closing her phone.

She climbed out of the bed and turned to Lucky. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Alan Quartermaine died and Elizabeth has asked me to talk to Jason."

"Oh," Lucky said softly. "I'm sorry about Alan."

"Jason didn't know about the baby. He just found out. I feel like I should…"

"You should go be with him," Lucky offered.

"Would you come with me?" Sam asked gently. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm afraid to face him."

"Of course," he said, before climbing out of the bed and pulling a sweater over his head. He grabbed his jacket and followed her to the door.

XXXXX

Jason hadn't moved from his spot on the chair. He didn't feel welcome with the rest of his grieving family, since he changed his name and pretty much cut them out of his life. Elizabeth had said she was going to get a cup of coffee for him. He assumed she didn't know what to do and had left to get some space and perspective. He wished for a moment that Sam were with him. She always knew what to say to comfort him.

He remembered helping Alan to the door of the Metro Court. He was so vulnerable, and Jason had realized that this was his father, the man that raised him. He felt sick when he thought about not helping him.

He felt like kicking something, or releasing some of the pent up emotion that plagued him. He didn't know how to deal with grief. He would often turn it to anger and then release it violently. He hated that he did that; that he couldn't grieve like a normal person.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sam looking at him. "Jason," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She sat down on the table across from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Elizabeth called me. She also told me that you didn't know about the baby." 

"Did you really think that I would lie about that?" he demanded.

"I didn't know what to think Jason. I thought you were dead and then you come out of the rubble and tell me that you and Elizabeth are having a baby. Meanwhile I..."

"I know this is shocking…" 

"We can talk about this later. I'm not here to talk about that."

"My father is dead," Jason whispered.

"I know," Sam soothed.

Lucky felt suddenly out of place. He decided maybe now was a good time to check on his sister. So he turned away and walked to her room.

He opened the door and found his nephew and his aunt Bobbie sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Hi Lulu," he whispered.

"Lucky," she exclaimed. "What are you doing back here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well I'm glad you're back."

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Bobbie insisted, as her and Spencer slipped from the room.

"I'm really sorry about Elizabeth," Lulu started.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with stitches in my leg."

"True, but I know how much you wanted the baby."

"This doesn't mean I won't ever get to have children."

"I know."

"I feel so bad about Alan," Lucky said.

"Me too. I feel so responsible."

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked with concern.

"It was my fault he was in the lobby."

"How do you figure?"

"I took something from him. He came after me and followed me into the lobby. Then the gunmen took over."

"What did you take from him?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"No I will not promise to not freak out. Did you steal money from him?"

"No, I took his PDA."

"For what?"

"When Mom relapsed, she said something to me."

"Which was?"

"That she was innocent of killing Rick Webber."

"Are you sure that wasn't her condition talking?"

"No Lucky, she was serious. She didn't want to tell Dad because she didn't want to upset him."

"So you took it upon yourself to prove it?"

Lulu nodded sadly. "I enlisted Dillon and Spinelli's help."

"Why would you suspect Alan Quartermaine?"

"Monica and Rick had an affair, remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I didn't see Alan as the type to set up Mom."

"Well he turned out to not have done it."

"Lulu, though I still don't understand why you suspected Alan, it's not your fault. Nobody knew the lobby was going to be taken over."

"If I had have left him alone, he wouldn't have been there."

"Well you can't change anything. It happened and it's over. Your guilt isn't going to bring Alan back."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well I don't know what else to say. Why didn't you tell me what Mom said?"

"I didn't want to upset you or Nikolas while you were grieving for Mom."

"Is that it? Or was it because you thought I was too unstable?"

"No Lucky, I seriously didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Mom entrusted me with that information and for once I wanted to do right by her."

"What do you mean 'for once'?"

"What else does she have to be proud of?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You're the one that told me Mom would never forgive me if I had an abortion. I'm a disgrace."

"Don't you ever say that. You are my little sister and I am more proud of that with each passing day."

"Even though I had an abortion?"

"I was more worried that you would not come back from that. I was terrified that the weight from that decision would weigh down on you to the point that you ended up like Mom. I wasn't thinking rationally. It doesn't mean I don't love you. You had a really tough decision to make and you made it and overcame it. I am proud of you and I see now that you are too strong to turn out like Mom. This hostage situation was bad and you overcame it with only a few stitches. I have never been prouder to call you my sister," Lucky insisted.

"Neither have I," Nikolas said from the doorway.

"Nikolas, how's Emily?" Lulu asked.

"She's upset, but she's spending most of her time worrying about everyone else."

"In true Emily fashion," Lucky responded.

"Where is my son?" Nikolas asked.

"Bobbie took him, after Dillon left me alone in here with him. As much as I love him, I'm in no condition to watch him by myself," Lulu explained.

"I can watch him," Lucky offered. "It will give me a much needed distraction."

"Are you sure?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, and you can be with Emily."

"Okay, I'll go get him and bring him here," Nikolas said, before turning and going in search of Bobbie.

XXXXX

Jason had stopped speaking for several minutes and Sam had stopped finding things to say. She found herself feeling a lack of connection between her and Jason that she'd never felt before. In fact her mind was still back with the kiss she'd shared with Lucky.

"I think Elizabeth and I are going to try and make this work for the sake of the baby," Jason suddenly admitted.

Sam was surprised by her lack of anger. She extricated her hand from his. "I see."

"Sam I love you, but I feel like I have an obligation to this child."

Sam dropped her gaze down to the dirty white floor. She stared at the brown swirls that littered each white rectangle. Whoever thought this design was nice obviously had bad taste; was the only thing that came to her mind. "Do you have something against joint custody?" she demanded harshly. Not from anger that he was leaving her, but anger at his disregard for her.

"I believe a child should be raised by both parents."

"Well how 19th century of you," she spat.

"I know I'm not being fair."

"I can't believe I never realized how inconsiderate you were until now. First you leave me after I get shot and had brain surgery and now because you impregnated someone during a one night stand. I guess I see where I fit into your life," Sam muttered, before standing up and starting to walk away.

"Sam stop," Jason called.

"No. I've been dependent on you for way to long. I deserve better than to be someone's afterthought. I hope you and Elizabeth are very happy together, but keep me out of your life, because I have no interest in being involved," she said gracefully, before slipping away silently.

The tears began to burn her eyes the further she got away from Jason. She made her way to the stairwell before the tears spilled over and down her crimson face. She sat down on one of the steps and curled her legs up to her chest. She felt herself letting go of Jason and at the same time, finding their past tainted with his last confession. She felt so unloved, by the man she had thought she would be spending the rest of her life with.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Alexis. She tried to hide the fact that she was crying. "Alexis," she exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, as she dropped onto the step beside Sam.

"Jason and Elizabeth are having a child together."

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I guess I deserve it right? I slept with Ric, and Elizabeth slept with Jason. It's not like they didn't know the risks."

"Its not your fault Elizabeth got pregnant. A lot of people made mistakes that night."

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this with you."

"I am your mother."

"I hurt you. I will never forgive myself for that."

"Have you heard about Alan?"

Sam nodded. "It's so horrible."

"How is Jason taking it?"

"He keeps thinking about all of the lost time. You know? I know you can't forgive me for what I did, but seeing Jason like this, I think about the relationship we could have had, if I hadn't ruined it."

"We still can."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm ready to forgive you."

"Really?"

"If this cancer has done anything, it's put my life in perspective. I gave you up but now I have a chance to have a relationship with you. I think its time we try."

"I am so sorry that I hurt you. Thank you Alexis, for being able to forgive me."

"I hope some day you can call me Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: I am becoming a little concerned for Dilu fans. The scenes between them on the show have been perfect, but I don't think Logan is going anywhere any time soon. It seems like they're setting Dilu up for long term but she's going to have a fling with Logan first. Oh well, what can you do? I guarantee you that I will never give up hope on them, unless one of them dies. As for Lucky and Sam, my hope is diminishing. I swear if Elizabeth marries Lucky without telling the truth, she will never be redeemed in my eyes. I just want the truth to come out and finally get some Lusam love. Unfortunately I don't think the writers would ever make then long term, but a girl can dream right? I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It's really nice in the midst of midterms and writing essays to find them in my inbox.**

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 5

Nikolas returned with Spencer resting on his hip. Spencer smiled at everyone in the room before burrowing his face into his father's shirt. Nikolas kissed the top of his son's head, inhaling the gentle scent of baby shampoo, before placing him into Lucky's arms.

Lucky cuddled his nephew and whispered words to him that no one else could hear.

"I'm going to be with Emily if you need me," Nikolas explained.

"I'll be fine," Lucky promised.

"Can you tell Emily I'm so sorry?" Lulu asked.

Nikolas nodded. "I'll see you guys later," he said gently, before slipping from the room.

"Are you okay if I leave?" Lucky asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," Lulu insisted. "Can you just hand me the magazines on the table?"

Lucky nodded and handed Lulu her the pile of magazines. She thanked him and then he hugged her goodbye.

Lulu watched her brother leave the room before she finally allowed her tears to fall. What started as only a few tears turned to desperate sobs, as she fully came to terms with the guilt she felt over Alan's death.

XXXXX

Sam and Alexis got up off the steps and Alexis told Sam her home was always open.

"Thank you, but right now I want to prove to myself that I can make it on my own," Sam explained.

"That's very commendable Sam," Alexis offered.

"Thank you."

"Sam," Lucky said as he saw her. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…" he exclaimed when he saw Alexis.

"It's okay; I have to check on my girls. I'm glad you're okay and remember that my offer still stands," Alexis said before walking away.

"What's up?" Sam said.

"Are you finished with Jason?" Lucky asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm finished in every sense of the word," she said.

"That doesn't sound good," Lucky said.

"Maybe it is for the best," Sam said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Well I am babysitting my nephew for the afternoon, so how about you join us?" Lucky offered.

"That sounds perfect," Sam agreed. "I would love to help you watch Spencer."

"Lucky," Elizabeth said timidly. "Can I please talk to you?"

"No," he muttered. "I have plans. We don't have anything to talk about except Cameron and right now, I'll just end up saying something I might regret."

"I know you're mad and with good reason," Elizabeth said gently.

"Yeah Elizabeth because you lied to me. You told me that baby was mine."

"Okay Spencer," Sam said, as she removed him from Lucky's arms and carried him away from the scene. "We're going to give them a moment alone."

"I know I hurt you. I was wrong," Elizabeth confessed.

"Too little, too late for that revelation," Lucky spat.

"Hey… hey," Carly said as she approached them. "Why are you yelling in a hospital?"

"Didn't you hear?" Lucky exclaimed, as he turned to his cousin. "Elizabeth is having Jason's child."

Carly turned her gaze to Elizabeth as a scowl formed across her face. "What?"

"This doesn't really concern you," Elizabeth muttered viciously.

"Like hell it doesn't. Lucky is my cousin and Jason is my best friend, so either way it concerns me. You have been lying this whole time?"

"I'm not discussing this with you," Elizabeth growled.

"Why would you? All you'd do is lie about it," Lucky retorted.

"Lucky," Elizabeth called, but he ignored her as he and Carly walked away.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, as they stopped outside Lulu's room.

"I'll be fine," Lucky promised.

"I'm sorry about the baby," Carly said softly.

"Thank you," Lucky said, as he gently touched her arm and then turned to leave.

Carly opened the door to Lulu's room. "Hey little cousin," Carly said gently.

"Hi," Lulu exclaimed when she saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you had to get stitches."

"Just a couple in the leg."

"I want you to know that you made me proud in there. We were in a terrifying situation and you held your own."

"Well we have Spencer blood running through our veins."

Carly smiled. "I'm really happy that you're okay. I was really worried about you."

"We're all okay, except Alan."

"What happened to Alan?" Carly asked.

"He died," Lulu said, as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Carly exclaimed.

Lulu nodded.

"I have to go," Carly said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Lulu said, as she gave her cousin a forced smile.

Carly nodded and then ran from the room, leaving Lulu alone once again with her magazines.

XXXXX

Lucky found Sam and Spencer in the cafeteria. "Sam," Lucky called to her. She turned in his direction and smiled at him.

"I was just ordering an orange juice. Is everything okay with Elizabeth?"

"Carly showed up and Elizabeth refused to talk in front of her, which was fine by me. It gave me an excuse to leave."

"Are you sure you don't want to hear her out?" Sam asked.

Lucky shook his head. "I don't want to say something that will cause her to keep Cameron away from me."

"Well, then Spencer and I will find a way to cheer you up. Won't we little guy?" she cooed and was rewarded a smile. "He is so cute."

"I know. He is such a cute baby. I wish I had a better relationship with him."

"Well what's stopping you?" Sam asked.

"I was addicted to drugs and I missed all that time bonding with him."

"That's over now. What's to stop you now?"

"You're right. There is nothing standing in my way," Lucky said as together the three of them left the cafeteria. To anyone watching they looked very much like a happy family. Lucky and Sam had become masters of masking their own anguish. They both lived a façade, but maybe it was time to tear down the walls that protected their hearts and feel true love for the first time.

XXXXX

Carly found Jason sitting with his face in his hands. She sat down beside him and stroked her hand up and down his back. He lifted his head to see her and she was shocked to see the tears that were spilling so freely down his face. "My father's dead," he whimpered.

"I know," Carly soothed, as she pressed her hand into his back. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't even make it back to say goodbye."

"He knew deep down that you loved him and deep down he loved you too."

Jason nodded and Carly felt the hot tears hit her neck. "Come on Jase," Carly whispered. "I'll take you out of here for a while. Your sister has Nikolas to comfort her."

Jason nodded and together the duo left the hospital, and the place where Alan had taken his final breath.

As they reached the parking lot, Jason stopped. "There is something I have to tell you. Its better you hear it from me."

"Elizabeth is having your child," Carly said.

"You know?"

"Lucky told me. How long have you known?"

"Only since Elizabeth and I were trapped in the Metro Court together."

"What about Sam?"

"I told her I had to make it work with Elizabeth."

"Jason?" Carly exclaimed in shock. "You're just going to toss your girlfriend aside for Elizabeth?" Carly's outrage and anger was palpable. She started to pace; a sign she was extremely upset about a situation that she couldn't control it.

"It's the right thing to do."

"For who?"

"The child. It deserves two parents that are together."

"Yeah, because here in the 21st century they haven't yet found a way for two parents to coexist without being together. Oh wait, yes they did, it's called joint custody."

"Look at Michael, Carly. All he wants is for you and Sonny to get back together. I don't want that to be my child."

"Don't you blame this on Michael. He has nothing to do with this. You better make sure you know what you're doing. This is going to disrupt everyone's lives. If you end things with Sam, there will be no going back. She will move on and you will be trapped with that bitch."

"Carly…"

"No Jason, you need to hear this. I may not like Elizabeth, but this isn't even about her. This is about you getting yourself into a situation for the good of someone else and then never being able to get out of it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to decide what you really want. Not what Elizabeth wants. Not what some unborn child might want. What you want. This is your life. Live it the way you want to. Not the way you think you are expected to," Carly muttered, before walking away.

"Carly, where are you going?"

"I think you need some time to think this over by yourself. I am going to give you that time."

XXXXX

A nurse had come in and removed Lulu's oxygen tubes and IV. She told Lulu, she'd be out of the hospital in no time. Then the nurse left and Lulu turned her gaze to the window only a few feet from her bed.

Lulu's door opened and Spinelli smiled at her. "Blonde One, I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm fine," Lulu said despondently.

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

Lulu kept her gaze on the window. "I'll be okay."

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Alan is dead and we were the reason that he was in the lobby."

"I'm sorry," Spinelli offered. "But it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is."

"It was my idea," Spinelli admitted.

"I chose to steal Alan's PDA and I was the reason he followed me into the lobby."

"Blaming yourself isn't going to bring him back," Spinelli insisted. "It's not your fault."

Lulu looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Investigating Rick Webber's murder. I have asked way too much of you over the last few months."

"I don't mind. I just wanted to help."

"I'm a horrible person," Lulu cried.

"No you're not. You're a good person. All you wanted to do is prove your mother's innocence. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I expect too much of people. I'm too demanding. I ruin people's lives."

"That is not true. You made my life better."

"How is that?"

"I didn't have many friends before I met you in Alcazar's warehouse. I like being your friend."

"That's sweet, but I will eventually destroy you. I do everyone else."

"Like hell you do," Dillon said from the doorway.

"Dillon, how is your Mom?" Lulu asked, as she shifted her attention to the man that she loved.

"She's trying to be strong. Your father is with her now."

"I'm so sorry Dillon."

"Me too, but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Listen to me; you are not responsible for the lobby being taken over. You weren't aware of the chain of events that were going to take place that night. Yes, you took Alan's PDA and yes, he followed you into the lobby, but you did not intentionally put him in danger. Alcazar is the one that put the briefcase in the vault. He is the one that brought this violence to Port Charles. You are just a victim. You and Alan were victims of circumstance last night; the wrong place at the wrong time. That's it Lulu. You can't blame yourself or you will drown in guilt. Alan wouldn't want that. He knows that you just want to do something for your mother. He would never blame you."

Lulu began to cry harder. "I was horrible to him before he died."

"So was my family. Lulu that's what he's used to. Look at the way the Quartermaines talk to one another."

"I yelled at him."

"Hey, you can't do this to yourself," Dillon said, as he sat down in the chair by her bed and took her hand. He brushed the tears from her face gently. "You are a good person, caught up in a bad situation. None of this is your fault. You were a victim of something beyond your control. Tensions were high and you were scared. You acted exactly as what would be expected. Stop looking for reasons to hate yourself. There is nothing for you to hate."

"Yeah right," Lulu retorted.

Dillon reached out and turned her face so that her gaze met his. "You are considerate, passionate, caring, loving, loyal and impulsive. You have a fire in your personality that helps you stay strong and overcome the adversity in your life. I love all of that about you, but deep down, you're drowning because you won't forgive yourself for every mistake you've ever made. There is no reason you should hate yourself for it. You deserve to be happy for once and I'm not going rest until you are. It's time to forgive yourself for everything in your past. Wash your hands of your guilt and move on."

Lulu gave him a small smile. "I don't like myself."

"Well I love you and there is no reason you shouldn't."

"You're too good for me."

"I doubt it. We're all flawed and we've all made our share of mistakes. You're no worse than anyone else."

Neither Dillon nor Lulu had noticed Spinelli slip silently from the room. He had realized that these two belonged together. Film Guy was definitely the Blonde One's destiny. He could never provide Lulu with the love that Dillon so obviously had for her.

Lulu brushed her hand gently down the side of Dillon's face before he dipped his head down to hers and kissed her softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Can you help me get up?" she asked tentatively.

"Why? Can you get up?"

"I have crutches. I just need help getting onto them."

"Okay," Dillon said nervously. He helped her move into a standing position without hurting herself and then he followed her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Dillon asked.

"I can't sit anymore."

"Lulu, what are you doing up?" Nikolas and Emily asked, as they came around the corner and found her.

"Moving around," she explained. "Emily I'm so sorry about your father."

"Thank you Lulu," Emily replied. The two women hugged for a moment and Lulu felt Emily's tears spilling onto her shoulder.

"Well, we're going to get out of here," Nikolas explained. "Are you okay?"

Lulu nodded. "I'm strong."

"You've been through a lot Lulu. We all have."

"I'm not Mom Nikolas. I'll be fine."

"I'll stay with her for a while," Dillon promised.

Nikolas embraced Lulu tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. When you get out of here, you, Lucky and I are going to have dinner together for Mom."

Lulu nodded and gathered strength from her eldest brother. Then she and Dillon watched Emily and Nikolas get on the elevator. "So what do you want to do, now that you're up?" Dillon asked.

Lulu pondered the question for a moment. "I would kill for a coffee."

"Coffee sounds amazing," Dillon said gently, before following Lulu to the elevator so they could go to the cafeteria.

Just before the elevator doors closed Elizabeth jumped inside. The tension was suffocating. "I'm glad to see you're up and moving," Elizabeth offered.

Lulu remained quiet for a moment and then she turned and stared at the woman who had just torn her brother's world apart. "I'm so glad to see you're so upset," Lulu spat. "Lucky was supposed to be the love of your life, yet you cheat on him, lie about it, end up pregnant with someone else's child, lie about that, even though he's in rehab fighting for his family. Then when he was standing in wait while you were in the hotel and he thought he'd lost you forever, you come out of the wreckage and destroy his stable life. You are a stone cold bitch…"

"Lulu," Dillon interrupted. "Calm down."

"No," Lulu erupted. "I will not calm down. All I have left are my brothers and you may have just destroyed the life of one of them because of your lies Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth cried as tears spilled down her face. "I didn't want to hurt Luck…"

"Bull shit you didn't. He slept with Maxie, an eye for an eye, right Elizabeth? That I could understand, but you went further. When Lucky owned up to everything he did, you kept lying and judging him. You made him hate himself, when you did the same thing."

"I know what I did was wrong. It was complicated."

"We all did things we regret last summer. Everyone else, including Maxie, owned up to what they did, but not you. You judged us all. You sat on your sickening little pedestal and made us feel worthless."

"Lulu I don't judge you. I never have," Elizabeth said.

"Why did you lie for so long?"

"At first, I didn't even know. When Lucky went into rehab I didn't know who the father was. When I found out, he was already so excited about the baby. I didn't want to take it away and compromise his recovery. Then I just drowned in my lies and I didn't know how to get out of it. The hostage situation put everything into perspective," she offered.

"You should have told the truth and let Lucky deal with it back then. He has fallen in love with that baby and now you've taken it. He could easily give into temptation; he's got nothing to lose."

"My lies may have been wrong, but I'm not responsible if he relapses."

"Well I will always consider you responsible. If he touches another pill, I will never forgive you," Lulu spat, before she walked away.

"Lulu please," Elizabeth called after her. Dillon shrugged and followed Lulu toward the cafeteria. When he caught up, he saw the tears sliding down her pale face.

"I'm sorry she hurt Lucky," Dillon whispered.

"I'm so scared I'm going to lose him. I need him. When he was on drugs and I was pregnant, I felt so alone. I needed my brother and he couldn't be there for me. I can't go through that again. I love Nikolas, but I need both my brothers."

"I can't promise that Lucky will stay away from pills, but I do know that you won't be alone. I'm not going anywhere and Nikolas will always be there for you too. So will Carly and Bobbie and Lesley. Lots of people love you and they won't let you fall."

Lulu wrapped her arms around Dillon and pressed her face into his shoulder as she cried. He pulled her tightly against him and ached from all of the pain she was in. He wished so much that he could make her pain stop.

"I love you," Dillon whispered again.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital. **

**A/N: I HATE LOGAN. I had to get that off my chest. If he goes near Lulu one more time, I'm going to scream. He is acting like a stalker and Dillon better kick his ass before Lulu gets hurt. That feels better. Okay, on with the story. **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 6

Lucky, Sam and Spencer entered Wyndemere. "Evening Alfred," Lucky greeted the butler.

"Evening Mr. Lucky. Is Mr. Nikolas with you?"

"No Nikolas is staying with Emily for a while."

"Is everything okay?" Alfred asked with concern.

"Emily's father passed away," Lucky explained sadly.

"Oh Dear," Alfred responded. "Poor Ms. Emily."

"At least she has Nikolas," Lucky said as he placed Spencer into his playpen.

"Can I get either of you anything?" Alfred asked.

"No we're fine. Thank you Alfred," Lucky answered.

"Of course sir," Alfred said, before slipping from the room.

"He's such a sweet man," Sam said, as she sat down on the sofa.

"He's hilarious at scheming too. You should have seen him trying to put Nik and Em back together."

Sam smiled. "Well he succeeded."

"Thank God. Those two are definitely meant to be together."

"Maybe they could teach the rest of us what that feels like."

"You'll meet the guy that's right for you," Lucky promised, as he sat down beside her.

"I just can't believe Jason and I are over. Last summer all I cared about was getting him back and now it's like it feels right that it's ending. I mean not right but…"

"I know what you mean. When I went to rehab all I cared about was getting Elizabeth to forgive me and take me back, but now it's like we just weren't meant to be."

"Maybe this is good. We're moving on and letting go."

"I just wish she had have trusted me. She lied to me for so long."

"I know and it was wrong, but maybe she was afraid."

"Of what? That I would go back on pills? Talk about having faith in your partner."

Sam reached out and touched his leg. "I have faith in you, if that helps."

"It kind of does," Lucky said with a gentle smile. He and Sam stared at one another for a moment before Spencer let out a wail.

"Well someone doesn't want to be ignored," Sam laughed, before getting up and lifting him from the playpen.

"Do you want some attention?" Lucky teased, as Sam carried Spencer over to him.

XXXXX

"Well aren't you two cozy," Maxie said bitterly as she approached Dillon and Lulu.

"Maxie, nice to see you too. I'm glad to see you survived," Lulu responded.

"Yeah, too bad you did."

"Thanks, sorry I ruined your life by continuing to live," Lulu muttered.

"You're not ruining my life, just Georgie's. I have to congratulate you though; you finally stole Dillon from her. Was it worth it?"

"Maxie, leave them alone," Georgie said angrily.

"Why Georgie? Why don't you finally tell someone how you actually feel instead of holding it inside?" Maxie demanded.

"I am fine Maxie. Dillon and I are over. He is free to see whomever he wants; even if that person is Lulu," Georgie announced.

Lulu listened to the people bickering around her. She suddenly felt lightheaded and was caught by Dillon as she crumbled to the ground. "Lulu," Dillon exclaimed. "Someone get a doctor."

Bobbie was the first person on the scene followed by Dr. Ford. "Lulu," Bobbie exclaimed, as she dropped onto the floor next to her niece. She pressed her hand to Lulu's forehead and announced that she had a fever.

"She probably has an infection," Dr. Ford muttered. "Let's get her onto a gurney."

The doctor's removed Lulu from Dillon's arms. He stood there watching the love of his life being taken from him and he hated that there was nothing that he could do to save her.

"Dillon," Georgie whispered, as she placed her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry." Dillon turned to her and she recognized the fear in his eyes.

"What if she dies?" he said vulnerably, before pulling away and pondering who to call first.

XXXXX

Nikolas and Emily stepped inside the doors of Wyndemere and were instantly surrounded by laughter. They made their way into the living room and found Sam, Lucky and Spencer playing on the floor.

"Emily I am so sorry," Lucky said as he stood up.

"Thank you," she whispered in response before he folded her into his arms.

"I'm around if you need to talk," Lucky offered.

She nodded against his shoulder and then pulled away. Sam apologized as well. Emily thanked them both for their kindness and then her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her purse and answered it.

"Em, are you with Nikolas?" Dillon asked tentatively.

"Yes, what's going on Dillon?"

"Lulu collapsed. She was just taken by the doctors and I don't know what's wrong. I can't get a hold of Luke."

"I'll let Nikolas and Lucky know. We'll meet you at the hospital," Emily said before she hung up.

"What's going on?" Nikolas demanded.

"Lulu just took a turn for the worse," Emily explained.

"What?" Lucky shouted frantically.

Nikolas called Alfred and asked him to take Spencer to Norma so that the four of them could rush back to the hospital.

XXXXX

Nikolas, Emily, Lucky and Sam found Dillon in the OR waiting room. "What's going on?" Lucky asked.

"She has an infection," Dillon said, as he ran his hands through his hair for the twelfth time. "It is all my fault," he cried.

"How is it your fault?" Nikolas asked delicately.

"I should have made her stay in bed," Dillon insisted.

"Even if you could have made Lulu stay in bed, which is doubtful, that's not what caused the infection. She was in a very filthy environment when she was injured. It wasn't sterile. Infections happen. I'm sure she'll be fine," Emily explained.

"Em, are you sure you don't want to be with your family right now?" Nikolas asked.

"You are part of my family and by extension so is Lulu. I want to make sure that she is okay," Emily said, before Nikolas gathered her into his arms.

Dillon began pacing around the room as his mind replayed her body going limp in his arms.

"What's going on?" Luke demanded from the doorway.

"Dad," Lucky exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Lulu?"

"She contracted an infection," Emily told him.

"Is it serious?" Luke asked.

"I haven't seen her file," Emily answered.

Luke nodded and started to pace like Dillon was. Sam felt awkward surrounded by Lulu's family. She wanted to be there for Lucky, but she didn't want people to think that she was intruding. "Does anyone want something to drink?" Sam asked everyone in the room.

Luke looked at her with interest. "Like something alcoholic?"

"I was thinking coffee, but I can get you something alcoholic."

"He doesn't need any alcohol. How about coffee?" Lucky said.

"Coffee sounds great," Luke responded, before he started pacing again. Sam took everyone's order and then Emily offered to go with her.

"So what's going on with you and Lucky?" Emily asked.

"We're just friends stuck in the same situation," Sam explained.

"I'm glad he has someone like you right now. We're all really worried that he'll relapse."

"Give him more credit. He's hell bent on staying clean. He wants everyone to trust him again."

"I love Lucky like a brother. He was there for me a lot growing up. When he was addicted to drugs he was in so much pain and I never want to see him go back there. I'm terrified Elizabeth's lies might send him back. Lulu couldn't lose him again, deep down Nikolas needs him too and so do I."

"Lucky loves all of you guys so much. I have complete faith that he can get through this."

"You're a good friend to him," Emily said gently.

"So are you."

XXXXX

Sam and Emily returned with everyone's drinks. Tracy had now arrived and was sitting with Luke. Her face was contorted into one of deep, overpowering grief.

While Sam and Emily handed out the drinks they had purchased, the door swung open and Carly stood in the entrance. "What's going on?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tracy snapped.

"Lulu is my cousin and I care what happens to her."

"Since when? Are you sure you can pull yourself away from your mob moll duties?"

"Tracy," Emily exclaimed. "Leave Carly alone. She has a right to be here as Lulu's family."

Tracy glared at her niece for a moment. Dillon stood beside his cousin and crossed his arms. "Lulu would want her here," Dillon agreed.

"Well why is Ms. McCall here?" Tracy demanded.

"Because I want her here," Lucky retorted.

"What happened to that pregnant wife of yours?" Tracy asked.

"Now is not the time, Spanky," Luke interrupted.

"No, it's okay. Elizabeth is carrying Jason's child," Lucky explained.

Tracy's face went a ghastly white. "What?" she yelped.

"Sorry Mom, looks like Grandfather has his heir," Dillon said.

"Are you sure?" she asked Lucky.

Lucky nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Sam can I talk to you?" Carly asked. Sam nodded and followed her to a secluded corner of the room.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned, as soon as they were alone.

"I heard what happened with Jason."

"He made it clear that he doesn't want to make it work with me. His child is more important."

"Well that's bullshit," Carly responded.

"It's Jason's choice."

"Are you sure you are okay with this? I can help you fight for him."

"What would I be fighting for; to be second best? If I fought, he would settle with me. I may not deserve much in life, but I don't deserve to be his afterthought; the girlfriend he is stuck with."

"Sam that's not true. Jason loves you."

"No, he used to love me. I think what happened last summer has jaded us. We were over long ago, clinging onto something that would never last."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I have to. It's the only way to lessen the pain."

"I am really sorry about Jason."

"I'll be okay."

They were interrupted as a doctor entered the room. "Is she all right?" Luke demanded.

"She's going to be fine. We caught the infection right away and have taken care of it. She's going to have to stay here a little longer than originally planned though."

"Lulu will be happy to hear that," Nikolas exclaimed, causing everyone to smile.

"Can we see her?" Lucky asked.

"She is still unconscious. However, when she wakes up you are welcome to see her, one at a time," the doctor explained.

Dillon nodded. "We've got it. Thank you Doctor."

The doctor left the room. "Thank you God," Dillon muttered to himself.

"I want to see my daughter first," Luke announced. No one stopped him from going to find Lulu's room.

"Dillon," Emily whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so happy that she's okay."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but if I had lost her, I would never overcome it."

Emily's eyebrows raised. "So you two are together I take it?"

Dillon nodded sheepishly. "I love her," he confessed to his cousin.

Emily smiled. "I'm happy for you. I'm not sure I can say the same for Tracy, but I will always support you both."

"Thanks Em," Dillon said. "I'm sorry about Uncle Alan."

"Me too." Dillon wrapped his cousin in a tight embrace and together they gathered strength from one another.

"I am so glad Monica and Alan adopted you," Dillon admitted.

"I am too. You're a great guy Dillon. Don't sell yourself short. I'm glad I got to share a family with you." Emily gently brushed the tears from Dillon's face. "Now let's go check on the love of your life."

"That sounds like a good idea," Dillon agreed.

XXXXX

Jason opened the door to his penthouse. He could still smell Sam's perfume lingering in the air. He noticed her missing pictures and then, when he went upstairs, he noticed her missing clothing. She was really gone. It hurt that she hadn't fought harder to be with him this time. Last summer she had moved heaven and hell to get him back and now she just left without a backwards glance. He knew he was being unfair. He had conceived a child with Elizabeth and he was the one that told her that he wanted to make things work with Elizabeth. It didn't make the pain hurt him any less.

He opened a bottle of scotch and lifted it to his lips. He poured it down his throat, not wincing once as it burned its way down. He had drank half the bottle when someone knocked on his door. He contemplated ignoring it, but decided against that and went to answer it. Elizabeth stood on the other side. He moved out of the way to allow her entrance. He could tell by the tears that stained her face that she'd had a rough couple of hours since he'd last seen her.

"What's going on?" he slurred over the words.

"How much have you had to drink?" she asked gently.

"No where near enough."

"Jason I know that you're upset about your father…"

"I'm upset about a lot of things," he snapped.

Elizabeth looked visibly upset by his attitude. "I'm sorry," Jason said. "I just lost Sam and my father and Carly's pissed and I now have a child on the way and I just don't know how to handle this."

"We can figure it out," Elizabeth said timidly. "No one ever said it was going to be easy."

"I just wish I had known before. I wouldn't have gotten back with Sam. She wouldn't be hurt…"

"Well Jason, we can't go back…"

"If you had have told me back in October this never would have happened," he spat viciously.

"Jason, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you but…" They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jason stomped over to answer it. Sonny stood on the other side.

"Hey I'm sorry about your father," Sonny offered. He then noticed Liz standing inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You're not," Elizabeth said. "I was just leaving."

"We're not finished talking…" Jason responded.

"We'll talk when you sober up," Elizabeth said.

"What is she talking about?" Sonny asked, as soon as Elizabeth had closed the door. "You've been drinking?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant with my child."

"I thought it was Lucky's."

"So did I," Jason muttered.

"What about Sam?"

"I broke up with her."

Sonny raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want. I want my life to be simple again. I want to go back to before Sam was shot. Now everything's gone to hell."

"Jason, you can still be with Sam and have a child."

"I want my child to grow up in a stable home."

"Joint custody isn't unstable."

"I already told Sam that Elizabeth and I were going to try and make it work."

"Well you didn't waste any time. Is there anything I can do?"

"Tell your kids you love them and don't ever take them for granted."

"All right. I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything."

Jason nodded and then as soon as Sonny left he tossed the half filled bottle of Scotch against the wall and watched the glass shatter into millions of pieces, which so closely resembled his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are taking so long to be updated. I have exams coming up and I am very behind. Once they are over I will try and update more often. Thanks for reading everyone. Also in response to the question of how many chapters this story will be, I have no idea. I am the type that writes as I go, so when I come to the point that I feel it should end, I will know. Until then its wide open. Thanks for all your kind reviews. They are truly appreciated. **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 7

Luke entered his daughter's hospital room. She was still asleep and once again had an IV and oxygen tubes attached to her. He listened to the heart monitor that steadily beeped in rhythm with her heart. He touched her hand and frowned when she didn't squeeze back.

"You gave me a little scare just now. I thought I was really going to lose you after we had just bonded. I can't lose you Lulu. I already lost your mother. You are my little girl and I love you so much," he cried. He dropped his head onto her bed as he was overwrought with emotion.

He suddenly felt pressure on his fingers and realized she was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Tears spilled down her face. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"You contracted an infection."

"Am I okay?"

"You are fine. You are a true Spencer. No injury can take you down."

"Some people say I'm a lot like Carly."

"I see the similarities. You are very much like your cousin Carly. Its obvious you both have Spencer blood running through your veins."

"Why aren't you and Carly closer?"

"I think because she is so much like me. She's stubborn and opinionated and I think we've always clashed."

"She was there a lot for me when I was dealing with Dillon and when I was pregnant."

"I know she was. She has been really good to you."

"How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"Hopefully not too much longer. You are going to have stay a little longer because of this infection you had."

"Great," Lulu muttered. "I am bored of this little room."

"Oh come on, lying in bed all day. What could be better?"

"Not lying in bed all day."

Luke smiled. "You will be out of here soon enough."

XXXXX

Elizabeth opened Audrey's front door and instantly heard Cameron's little voice asking when she'd be home. She could no longer contain the tears that threatened to fall. She had ripped everyone's worlds apart with her lies. She knew it was unforgivable. She may not be responsible if Lucky relapsed but she'd feel responsible just the same.

She shut the door gently, not wanting to attract attention to herself until she had washed her face. She snuck up the steps and into the bathroom. She tore off her clothes and started the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away her pain. It did wonders for the physical ache but the emotional one was something she could not rid herself of.

Once out, she towel dried her hair and wrapped her pink robe around her body. She went into her room and picked out something to wear. That something consisted of a comfortable pair of black stretch pants and a purple t-shirt.

She went downstairs and saw Cameron eating a snack at the table. He hadn't seen her yet and she took that opportunity to admire her son. She was amazed at how much he looked like Zander. She momentarily wondered if this child would look like Jason.

"Mommy," Cameron exclaimed, as he jumped out of his chair and into his mother's waiting arms.

"Hi Cameron."

"Where were you?" Cameron demanded.

"I was delayed at the Metro Court and then Mommy had to go visit some people. I was very busy," she lied.

Cameron listened intently and once satisfied with her excuse, invited her to share his snack with him. She gratefully accepted, realizing for the first time just how hungry she was.

XXXXX

Lucky touched Sam's arm as they waited to see Lulu. "What did Carly want?" he asked gently.

"To apologize for Jason."

Lucky cocked his head to the side. "Carly?"

"She was really nice about it. Carly has been nice to me since I was shot."

"She was nice to me too. It was odd."

"Well maybe she's decided she wants to be a part of her family."

"Courtney's death probably changed her quite a bit."

"Losing your best friend has a great impact."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"When I lost my brother I felt like I'd lost the one person who I lived for. Without him my world felt so bleak and empty. It took me a long time to overcome it. I think that's why I clung to Jason so much. He was all I felt I had left."

"Well now you have me and I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"You better not Spencer. I like having you around."

"Same goes for you McCall."

She smiled genuinely and turned to see the curious glances from Nikolas and Emily. "What?" Lucky questioned his brother and best friend.

"Nothing," Emily said innocently. "Nikolas was just wondering about your relationship."

"We are friends," Sam explained.

"Uhuh," Nikolas said unconvincingly. "Okay."

"Shut up," Lucky said, as he playfully punched his brother in the arm.

"Now boys behave yourselves," Carly warned as she came towards them.

"Is Sonny okay?" Emily asked her.

"He's fine. He's spending some time with the boys."

"I didn't thank you for all your help with Robin," Emily said.

"What's most important is that she is okay," Carly responded.

"Don't sell yourself short. You helped save her life," Nikolas said.

"You helped perform surgery?" Lucky asked.

"I helped the brilliant Dr. Emily Quartermaine. Without her and Elizabeth Robin would not still be alive."

Emily smiled. "So do you think this can repair your relationship with Robin?"

Carly smirked. "Yeah right. I'm sure we'll still find a way to hate one another."

"Do you at least like her more than Elizabeth?" Lucky asked.

"That's a tough one," Carly said with a laugh.

"How is Lulu?" Bobbie interrupted them.

"She's good. They caught the infection," Emily explained.

"Oh thank God. Poor Dillon looked so terrified when she collapsed. How is he?" she asked gently.

"He's just glad that Lulu is okay," Emily explained.

"Are they back together?" Lucky asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Nikolas admitted.

"Would it matter if they were?" Emily asked.

"Well kind of," Lucky said. "He did get her pregnant last time."

"Technically they weren't really together last time," Emily said gently.

"Yeah, but she was so in love with him," Carly said. "He broke her heart."

"Well yeah but she did break up him and Georgie," Emily said.

"So? He should have been more sensitive. I mean her last boyfriend was made up," Carly said.

"She had a made up boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"His name was Elvis," Nikolas explained.

"Leave Elvis alone," Lucky said. "At least he didn't get her pregnant."

Dillon stopped in his tracks as he heard Lulu's family talking about him and Lulu. "I didn't mean to get her pregnant," Dillon said defensively.

They all stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Well you did break her heart," Carly muttered.

"I never wanted to hurt her."

"But you did," Lucky retorted.

"And I have lived with the guilt of that since. I am still haunted by the nightmares of her face when I said the stuff I said. I can still see the tears streaming down her face."

"If Lulu's forgiven him then you all need to as well," Sam said gently.

"But…" Nikolas started.

"Sam is right. It's between him and Lulu," Emily agreed.

"But…" Lucky said.

"You better never hurt her again," Carly warned.

"I would die for her," Dillon said. "I never ever want to cause her pain again."

Lucky and Nikolas crossed their arms. "If you do you go through us. This time I won't keep Lucky from kicking your ass," Nikolas muttered.

"Then I'll call Milo to finish you off," Carly agreed.

"That won't be necessary," Dillon promised.

"What won't be necessary?" Tracy asked as she approached them.

"Never mind," Dillon said.

"I am going to head home," Tracy told everyone.

"I should go to," Emily said.

"I'll give you a ride," Tracy offered.

"Thank you," Emily said sadly. She kissed Nikolas goodbye. "Tell Lulu that I'm glad she's okay."

"I will," he promised.

XXXXX

Jason left the shattered glass on the floor. He threw himself onto the couch when the door opened. "Stone Cold, I'm so glad you are okay," Spinelli exclaimed, as he ran into the room. Jason ignored him. "Stone Cold is everything all right?"

"MY NAME IS JASON," he erupted, causing Spinelli to cower from his rage. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about your Dad," Spinelli offered.

"Thank you," Jason slurred, before going to his liquor cabinet and opening another bottle of scotch. Spinelli watched with concern. He decided to give Jason some time alone. He turned to walk to the door when Jason called him back.

"Sam and I broke up. I figured you should hear it from me and not someone else," Jason explained.

The lower half of Spinelli's jaw fell open as he stared at his mentor. "The fair Samantha is gone?"

"I am having a child with Elizabeth."

"You cheated on the Goddess?" Spinelli demanded.

"We were broken up last summer when I got Elizabeth pregnant. She just told me now that the child was mine."

"Why did you break up with Sam?"

"I want my child to be raised in a stable environment with two parents that love it."

"I suppose that is honourable for the child but not Sam. She is getting hurt. Do you even love Elizabeth because getting together with someone for the sake of the child is never a good idea unless you love them? Your lives will be filled with tension and it will overshadow this child."

Jason thought about that for a moment. "Well I don't know what else to do."

"What is wrong with sharing custody? You could be a major part of your child's life and still be with the woman that you love."

"That is probably the smartest thing you've ever said," Jason offered. "I guess I just thought it was better for the parents to be together."

"Not always. People should be together because they love one another, not because they conceived a child together."

Jason stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going out," he told Spinelli before walking out the door and asking his driver to drive him to the hospital. He hoped she was still there.

When he arrived he went to a nurse's station and asked for Sam to be paged. The nurse did as he asked and after several moments he saw the brunette emerge from the elevator. He ran towards her and stopped right in front of her. "I'm so sorry…" he started. "I was very, very wrong. I don't love Elizabeth, I love you. I want to be with you Sam."

Sam wrapped her arms around herself to put some distance between them. "I can't be with you," she said softly. "We don't work."

"What are you talking about? I know I hurt you, but I was being stupid. I was just panicking about the baby and my father and everything."

"Jason, we will never be what we were before my shooting. We can't go back there. I am ready to move on and find a man who will put me first."

"I do put you first."

"After Sonny, Carly and the boys."

"I will be more attentive…"

"No. I need to get my life back. I need to prove to myself that I can stand on my own two feet."

"But…"

"I'm sorry. We just don't work anymore," Sam affirmed before walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Jason demanded.

"There is someone that needs me right now; someone who I promised to be there for."

"Sam you can't just give up on us like this."

"I'm not giving up. I am accepting that we are over. I'm sorry Jason. I really am."

"But I love you."

"I love you too, but we just can't be together," Sam said, before she stepped inside the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when Jason didn't follow her in.

XXXXX

Lucky went to see his little sister after Luke emerged. Lulu smiled at him when he entered the room. "You gave us all a pretty big scare you know?" Lucky said gently.

"Sorry, I'll do my best not to get infections in the future."

"Better yet, just avoid all areas that have the potential to be taken hostage."

"I'll work harder on my psychic abilities," Lulu said with a gentle laugh. Lucky smiled in response.

"Want to tell me what is going on with you and Dillon?" Lucky asked tentatively.

"We're eloping and moving to Alaska."

"How many drugs did they put you on?"

"I can only imagine."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I got to spend some time with Spencer. That was really nice."

Lulu smiled. "I'm glad."

"I made a new friend."

"Is that so? Who might that be?"

"Sam McCall."

"Sam's nice. Isn't she with Jason?"

"She was until she found out about the baby."

"I guess she would be pretty upset too."

Lucky nodded sadly. "Well I better let some other people in here before they kill me. I will check on you tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks Lucky."

"Night Lulu."

Lucky stood up and left the room so that Nikolas could go inside and see Lulu. As soon as he entered Lulu gave him a large smile. "What's really going on between Lucky and Sam?" she asked.

"They claim that they are just friends," Nikolas explained.

"Lucky's face lights up when he talks about her."

"I see it too. What's going on with you and Dillon?"

"We are planning to run away to Vegas and elope. I think we're going to live in Siberia," she said with a nod.

"How about the not sarcastic version?"

"I love him," Lulu confessed.

"Do you trust him not to hurt you again?"

"I trust him completely. Dillon and I have been through a lot together and he has always remained by my side even when I did something horrible, like break up his marriage."

"You still got hurt though."

"He won't hurt me Nik. I swear. I completely trust Dillon with my heart."

"I will kick his ass if he hurts you. I swear."

"I'll be sure to warn him."

Nikolas pressed a kiss to his little sister's forehead before standing up. "I'll come to see you tomorrow okay?"

"Night Nik. Kiss Spencer for me."

"I will. Night Lulu."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, unfortunately my exams had to come first, but they're over! Thank you for your patience. **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 8

Sam returned to the floor where Lulu's room was and found Carly talking to Bobbie. Sam nervously interrupted them and both women turned to look at her.

"What's going on?" Carly asked with concern.

"You need to talk to Jason," Sam said.

"What are you talking about?"

"He was just here. He was really drunk and begging for me to take him back. He needs you right now."

"You refused to take him back?" Carly asked, slightly shocked.

Sam nodded sadly. "I just don't feel for him the way I used to," she confessed. "He really needs you right now, or he just might end up back in bed with Elizabeth tonight."

"I'm on it," Carly said. "Please tell Lulu that I will come see her tomorrow?"

"I will Honey," Bobbie promised.

"Thanks. I'll let you know how Jason's doing tomorrow if you like," Carly offered.

"I would appreciate that," Sam said gently.

Carly ran down the hall to the elevator Sam had just emerged from. The elevator dropped her to the first floor where she found Jason in a trance staring at the word morgue on the hospital directory. "Your father's gone," she whispered gently.

"I've lost Sam," he cried.

"I know but it will be okay," she offered.

"I ruined my life last May when I broke up with her. This is my fault. Everything is my fault."

"No its not," Carly affirmed.

"If I hadn't have let Alexis manipulate me then Sam wouldn't have slept with Ric and I wouldn't have slept with Elizabeth. We would be married right now."

"You can't change what has happened. You can only live with what is happening."

Jason lifted his gaze from the sign that had held his attention and stared into Carly's eyes. She saw a vulnerability that she hadn't seen before. He suddenly pushed her against the wall as his mouth crashed against hers. She instantly kissed him back as old feelings resurfaced for her best friend. He skated his tongue along her lower lip to gain entrance into her mouth. She opened it willingly and then suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away. "You are drunk."

He stared at her for a moment and then brushed a strand of her blonde hair from her face. "I just want to forget for one moment that my world has shattered."

"I can't take any of this pain away Jason. When we get up tomorrow morning it will still be there and you will still have to face it. I want you to do something with me. Close your eyes and count to ten. Just let yourself relax and then I will distract you without it leading anywhere romantic."

Jason did as he was told and then let Carly lead him from the hospital. She would not let her best friend fall, no matter what it took. She needed him in her life, more than he would ever know or anyone could ever understand.

XXXXX

After leaving Lulu's room, and spending a few minutes talking to his father, Lucky went in search of Sam. He found her talking to Bobbie. Bobbie excused herself as soon as she saw Lucky approaching. "What was the page about?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Jason showed up drunk. He decided that he wanted me back."

"And?"

"I told him that we were over."

"Is that what you want?"

"You remember what we were talking about earlier? I want to move on and prove to myself that I can stand on my own two feet. Jason and I will never be what we were before my shooting."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm doing this for me."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Is Lulu okay?"

"Lulu is getting better."

"Good."

Lucky wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and led her out of the hospital. "Where shall I take you Miss McCall?" Lucky asked playfully.

"Well Detective Spencer, my room at Kelly's would be mighty nice," she answered, speaking in a Southern drawl.

"Why Miss McCall, I hardly know you," he responded with the same accent.

Sam laughed and leaned her head against Lucky's shoulder. "I'm really glad I have you," Sam admitted as they walked to Lucky's car.

"I'm glad I have you too. I would be lost right now, but you are holding me down to Earth. You keep reminding me of everything I have to live for."

"It's so nice to have someone who listens to me and doesn't ignore me as soon as Carly and her problems are around. It feels like every time I needed to open up to Jason, he would leave me to help Carly or Sonny or even Elizabeth. I was never his top priority."

"Jason is an idiot for not seeing just how amazing you truly are Sam. If I had a girlfriend like you, I would never take her for granted."

"That's sweet Lucky."

"I mean it. You are a wonderful person. I am blessed to have you as my friend."

"I'm not all that wonderful."

"Don't sell yourself short. You have been amazing to me since we found out Elizabeth and Jason were trapped in the Metro Court. In fact going back further, you were one of the few people who came to visit me while I was in rehab."

"I have a confession," Sam said. "I went there to tell you the truth about Jason and Elizabeth. I wanted you to hurt as much as I did but when I was talking to you and you were telling me how excited you were about the baby, I couldn't do it. It would have been selfish of me to destroy your recovery. I figured it was best to wait for Elizabeth to tell you when she had the paternity results. Of course, I assumed she was going to tell the truth. I didn't want to hurt you Lucky and I regret it now seeing how much pain you are in. I wanted you to know the truth before you really ever trusted me."

"Thank you for your honesty Sam, but the fact that you were going to tell me, means the world. Whatever your motivations, you were hurting. I'm not upset that you didn't tell me. I'm upset that Elizabeth would lie to me. That the women who I married, would have so little trust and faith in me, that she couldn't tell me that the baby she was carrying was not mine. I fell in love with that child and now it's been taken away. Whether you had told me or not, wouldn't change anything. It's Liz's lies that hurt Sam, nothing else."

Sam turned to look at Lucky who was lit up only by the moonlight and streetlamps as they drove through the Port Charles' streets. "You are an amazing man. You are so forgiving and understanding and kind. Elizabeth does not know what she has given up, but I would kill for a man like you. So you made a mistake last year, at least you didn't sleep with your stepfather. I made more than my share. That doesn't change who you are. If Elizabeth really loved you, then she would have taken you back and told you the truth. You deserve that, even if you hurt her in the summer."

Lucky parked the car in the back lot of Kelly's and then together they went inside. Lucky stopped in front of Sam's door. He whispered good night to her and told her to knock on his door at any time if she needed him. She told him she felt safe just knowing he was down the hall. He embraced her and then watched her walk inside before going to his own room.

He ripped off his clothes and tossed himself into his bed. Exhaustion plagued him but he could not fall asleep. Each time he closed his eyes, he remembered when he'd heard about the hostage crisis. His mind replayed the events from the beginning until then over and over in his mind. He had truly thought Elizabeth was dead and now their relationship was over. He hoped she wouldn't make it hard for him to see Cam because in Lucky's mind Cameron was as much his son as he was Elizabeth's. He needed Cam in his life, as much as he needed Lulu, Nikolas, Emily and now even Sam. They were his family, whether by blood or not. They would carry each other through this time.

XXXXX

After Nikolas had left and then Bobbie had gone in to check on her niece, Lulu waited patiently for Dillon's return. She hadn't seen him since she had collapsed near the cafeteria and she wanted to see his face, to remind her that everything was going to be okay. The door swung open and Dillon stood in the entrance. The look on his face was something she had hoped to never see again. "I was so scared," Dillon confessed as he moved towards her.

"I'm okay," she offered.

"You almost died," he said blatantly.

"Yes, but I didn't. I'm fine. I'm going to make a full recovery. No infection could get rid of me that easily," she said playfully.

Dillon took her hand as he sat down. "Don't joke. You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm glad you were there with me."

"Get used to it. I'm never leaving your side again," he said with a laugh, only part of him kidding.

"I love you," Lulu affirmed.

"I love you too."

Lulu maneuvered her body over so that Dillon could climb in next to her. As soon as he did, he started to cry at the thought of losing her. "Don't cry," Lulu whispered.

"I need you," Dillon said gently. "I can't ever lose you Lulu. You mean everything to me."

Dillon's words caused tears to flood Lulu's eyes. She pressed her body against him and slid her hand into the one Dillon had placed on her stomach. "I need you too," she responded. "You are my life."

Together they fell asleep, clinging onto the love they held for one another and their innocent hope for the future.

XXXXX

Carly and Jason spent the night going through photo albums and Carly helped Jason write a letter to his family. He didn't know how to tell them how he felt, so he wrote it down. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch with Carly resting her head on Jason's shoulder.

They were awoken to the sound of knocking on the door. Jason stood up to answer it and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock on the mantle and realized it was almost 10:00. The door swung open to reveal Elizabeth and Cameron on the other side. "What?" Jason muttered with hostility.

"I thought we should talk…" Elizabeth started before she saw Carly standing a few feet behind Jason.

"I don't want to marry you," Jason said suddenly, causing Carly to drop the box she was holding.

"I just want to know what you want," Elizabeth said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"It's just that we shouldn't get married because of the baby," Jason said.

"Of course not," Elizabeth covered.

"Unless there is a reason you think we should…" Jason started.

"No, we need to do what's right for the child and that means making the best decisions for us," Elizabeth said.

"Jason, I'm going to check on my boys. Elizabeth, I have nothing to say to you because your child is present," Carly muttered.

Jason grabbed Carly's hand on her way by and stopped her. "Thank you for being here for me last night," Jason said.

Elizabeth felt she had been hit with a physical blow when she realized Carly and Jason had just done what she and Jason had only months before. Carly was his newest one night stand.

"I'll always be here for you Jase," Carly promised. She hugged him and then walked by Elizabeth without another word.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting…" Elizabeth said.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Jason said bitterly.

"I don't want it to be like this…" Elizabeth started.

"What did you expect it to be like when you lied for so long, Elizabeth?"

"I know I was wrong but it doesn't change that we have a child on the way."

"Look I don't want to talk about this in front of Cameron because I'm afraid I'm going to scar him," Jason said.

"Well Grams is busy," Elizabeth countered.

"Lucky's his father. Don't you think Lucky deserves some time with him? Or are you taking that from Lucky too?"

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth cried, before turning and running to the elevator.

XXXXX

Lucky wrestled with the tray he carried as he made his way upstairs. He was careful not to spill any coffee when he knocked on Sam's door. She threw it open and smiled at him. "I have your breakfast Miss McCall," Lucky said with a laugh.

"I love you," Sam said as she moved out of his way so he could come inside. He placed the tray down on the little table and handed Sam her coffee.

"I thought you'd like some breakfast," Lucky said.

"After the sleep I had last night. I would love some breakfast because I need the energy."

"At least you slept," Lucky responded.

"You didn't?"

"Does an hour count?"

"I only got about two," Sam said gently.

"We should have played cards," Lucky said. "That always used to help me sleep growing up."

"Me too," Sam exclaimed with a sudden burst of excitement.

"My dad used to play with me before I went to bed every night."

"So did mine," Sam announced.

"See McCall, our friendship was meant to be," Lucky said happily.

Sam smiled as she sat down and began to eat her breakfast. They talked about what they had planned for the day as they ate and then Lucky took the dishes down stairs while Sam finished getting ready.

Lucky handed the tray to Georgie who was working behind the counter. "I'm sorry I screamed at you…" she started.

"Don't worry about it," Lucky offered.

"It was totally unnecessary Lucky. I was caught up in worrying about Maxie and I said some horrible things."

"It was a very difficult situation."

"I still feel bad. I was a total bitch."

"It's okay Georgie. There is no need to apologize."

"Is Lulu okay? I was there when she collapsed."

"She's fine. She had an infection but they have taken care of her and she's back to recovering."

"Thank God," Georgie breathed.

Lucky had stopped listening to Georgie when he saw Sam come into the room at the same time as Cameron came into Kelly's with Liz. "Daddy," Cameron shouted before running through the restaurant and into his father's waiting arms.

"Hey little guy," Lucky said excitedly as he held Cameron tightly against his body. Cameron was still his son and he never wanted to let him go.

"Would you mind looking after him?" Elizabeth asked as she tentatively approached.

"Of course I wouldn't mind looking after my son," Lucky answered somewhat abrasively.

"I need to talk to Jason and he doesn't want Cameron there."

"Oh gee Liz, I wonder why. Why are you taking our son to a mobster's apartment anyway?" Lucky demanded.

Sam approached them. "Cam, do you mind coming with me for a cookie?" Sam asked. "Your Mommy and Daddy just need a moment alone."

Cameron let Sam take him over to the counter for the promised cookie. Georgie handed him a chocolate chip cookie. "Can he get a glass of milk too?" Sam asked.

Georgie nodded and ran to get him one. "My mommy is having a baby," Cameron explained proudly to Sam.

"I know she is. Are you excited to be a big brother?" Sam asked.

Cameron nodded.

Lucky watched Sam and Cameron for a moment before turning his attention back to Liz. "Are you trying to replace me?" Lucky asked.

"I don't want to replace you," Elizabeth said. "Lucky I still love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I was scared."

"Of what?" Lucky spat.

"That you would relapse," she confessed.

"That's not up to you. I have a right to know that the child my wife is pregnant with isn't mine. Did I love Cameron any less?"

"You knew from the start that Cameron wasn't yours."

"My point exactly."

"Well Cameron wasn't conceived with another man while I was married to you."

"I thought you knew me better than that. I would never have discriminated against this child because he/she was the product of your one night stand. What bothers me is that you don't even trust me. That you were going to take a child from Jason and pass it off as mine just to save your own ass. You are selfish Elizabeth and I don't blame Jason for one moment for being bitter towards you. If anything you deserve it. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to spend some time with **my son.**"

Elizabeth brushed the tears from her face. "I'll call you when I'm ready to pick him up."

"I want him until at least after dinner," Lucky countered.

"Fine," Liz said hollowly. She went over to Cam and whispered goodbye. Then she left without a backwards glance at Lucky.

"Cameron was just telling me about how proud he is to be a big brother," Sam told Lucky. Lucky smiled.

"Want to hang out with us?" Lucky asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your day with him," Sam said.

"You wouldn't be. I want to Cam to know you. You mean a lot to me and I want you to mean a lot to my son."

Sam smiled but it wasn't enough to hide the tears that glistened in her eyes. "I would be honoured," Sam agreed.

Together the three left Kelly's and went over to the park so Cameron could play. For just a moment Sam and Lucky's pain was lost as they watched the innocence of a child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: I think this chapter really helped me release some anger I felt towards Liz. I think this needed to happen though. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone. I really appreciate it. **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 9

Emily awoke the next morning after having numerous nightmares about the hostage crisis all night long. She still remembered the look on her father's face while he struggled through his heart attack. It all seemed so surreal now. Her life would never be the same.

Nikolas entered the room with Spencer on his hip and coffee in his hand. Emily reached for the baby as opposed to the coffee and pulled him into her lap. "Morning Spencer," she cooed, earning one of the baby's cutest smiles. "It's almost your first birthday little guy," Emily exclaimed. "I hope your Aunt Lulu will be well enough to come to your party."

"Party?" Nikolas responded. "He's one."

"Nikolas it is his first birthday and he is having a party," Emily answered for him.

"Remember what happened last time you wanted me to let Spencer have a repeat of your childhood?"

"What? We had fun. The kidnapping was not my fault."

"You're right. Spencer does need memories and it will give me an excuse for a big family gathering."

"Oh we're going to have cake and balloons and loot bags…"

"But he's one?"

"Well Cameron, Michael, Morgan, and Kristina are not one."

"You are so in charge of planning this."

"I wish I had a friend to help me."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth lied to you."

"I won't feel bad about it. She did something very wrong and I'm not ready to forgive her. Hey Sam and Lucky are hanging out a lot. Maybe she wants to help."

"Don't start playing Cupid."

Emily turned to Nikolas with her most innocent expression. "When have I ever tried to play Cupid?"

Nikolas laughed. "How does the park sound today?"

"The park sounds wonderful."

XXXXX

Dillon had taken an hour to fall asleep. He was finally soothed with the steady sound of Lulu's heart monitor. However, his dreams were not so soothing. He dreamed over and over again that he'd lost her. He woke up several times in the night, and had to reassure himself that she was still in the bed beside him.

However as sunlight had spilled into the room, Lulu woke him with a gentle kiss. He kissed her back and smiled against her lips. "How did you sleep?" he asked softly.

"Whatever drugs they have me on, I like them," she teased. Dillon laughed and nestled his body closer to hers. "You know what would be really nice of you?"

"Should I venture a guess?'

"If you took me out of here. No one will know."

"Not a chance. You collapsed in my arms yesterday and I don't want a repeat. You can leave here when the doctors say so."

"I hate it here," she whined.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Is that so?" Lulu said flirtatiously.

"If you stay here and get better, I'll definitely pay you back."

"I like the sound of that Quartermaine."

"Can I leave you for a little while?" he requested.

Lulu frowned. "But I'm bored," she moaned.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"You better be."

Dillon smiled and kissed her one more time before peeling himself from her side and leaving the room.

XXXXX

Alexis pushed Molly's stroller through the park while Kristina tightly clutched her mother's hand. "Sam," Kristina suddenly exclaimed as she tore away from Alexis and ran into her sisters waiting arms. Sam pulled her sister tightly against her body and inhaled the sweet honey scent of her shampoo. "Where have you been?" Kristina asked sadly.

"I was really busy. I should have come to visit you but I was so busy I didn't have time. I'm sorry Kristina. You are still very important to me," Sam said as she started to choke on her words. She couldn't stop the tears as they poured down her face onto Kristina's little mitten covered hands.

"Why are you crying?" Kristina asked fearfully.

"I missed you a lot," Sam confessed.

Lucky watched the tender moment between Sam and her little sister and tried to repress the sudden feeling of attraction he felt towards her. He knew she was in a bad place and the last thing he felt they needed was to complicate their friendship with a relationship.

Sam stood up and while still holding Kristina's hand walked over to see Molly. Sam undid the stroller buckle and pulled the child into her arms. Molly smiled at Sam as Sam held her tightly against her body. "I missed you all so much," Sam said gently.

"We missed you too, right Mommy?" Kristina said.

"That's right," Alexis agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her mother.

"I have good days and bad days. Today is a good day."

"Well Lucky and I are playing with Cam, so I think it would be really nice for the girls to join us. I think Cameron would really appreciate some children his age instead of boring old Lucky and I," Sam said as a smile graced her face.

Alexis grinned. "I think Molly and Kristina would love to play with Cameron."

Kristina ran across the park to where Cameron was making a snow man. Kristina dropped down beside him. "Can I help you Cameron?" she asked politely.

Cameron nodded and moved over so there was room for the little girl. Together they made a lopsided snow man, while Molly who was nestled in her sister's arms tossed snow around.

Carly arrived at the park with her boys. Michael raced off to play on the swing while Morgan ran to the slide. "Michael," Kristina exclaimed excitedly. Michael ran over to see his little sister and they shared a moment before running off to play together. Morgan came over to Cameron to help build his snow man. It was an adorable sight.

Emily and Nik arrived at the park pushing Spencer's stroller along the snow covered path. "Uncle Nikolas," Cameron shouted as he bounded through the snow and into the prince's waiting arms. "Aunt Emily."

"Hi Cameron," Emily cooed, as she hugged the little boy too. Nikolas unbuckled Spencer and carried him over to the park.

Kristina, Michael and Morgan greeted the three newcomers as well. Alexis came over to hug her nephew and examine the cut on his face. Emily dropped down beside Sam and started talking about Spencer's first birthday.

XXXXX

Elizabeth returned to Jason's. He opened the door for her and she met his angry gaze. "Jason I know you hate me right now but we need to get along for our child's sake."

"Don't tell me what I need to do for my child. I had a right to love my child from the beginning. Look at everything I've missed. Your pregnancy is more than half over…"

"I'm aware," she muttered, suddenly angry with him.

"You're not taking my child away from me."

"I don't want to."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Don't make me regret the decision of telling you the truth…"

"There was no decision to make. This child is as much mine as it is yours. It has half my DNA. I contributed to the creation of this baby and you had no right to try and hide it and take it away."

"What, like you did AJ?"

"Oh don't you even go there. You don't have a right to judge me when you did the same thing to Zander and almost to me. How long would you have kept up the lie if the hostage crisis hadn't happened?"

"Zander made the choice to give up his child. Did AJ? You lied to him."

"I made mistakes with AJ. It doesn't mean I should lose my child."

"Some might call it poetic justice."

Jason slammed his hand into the wall. "Why are you being such a bitch?" His words stung.

"I'm reacting to the way you're treating me. You don't get to be an ass and expect me to roll over and take it."

"I am pissed Elizabeth. You lied to me for months about a child that was mine. You lied to Lucky so he could base his recovery on a lie and then you pulled the floor out from underneath him. Your lies cost me Sam. My father will never know that I was having a child; that his one wish for me was being fulfilled. He could have known but you lied for too long. I've missed so much in your pregnancy and I spent months grieving for a child that I was praying would be mine and then was told wasn't when it was. Sorry if I'm not Mr. Sunshine."

"Can't you just be happy that you're having a child? Aren't you glad this child is yours?"

"There are too many factors involved Elizabeth. I've lost all my trust and faith I had in you, not to mention my respect."

"But Carly warrants your respect?"

"You have no right to make any comments or judgements about my friendship with Carly. That is none of your business. You are the mother of my child, but that's all you are."

Elizabeth felt like she had been slammed into the wall. She couldn't contain the tears any longer from falling down her face. "Is that all you really feel? I'm just the slut you slept with?"

"No, back then you were a close friend who I trusted to help me through one of the roughest times in my life. Then you made me lose that trust. Now I don't know who you are. Right now the only thing we have is a child together."

Elizabeth turned to leave. "Let me know when you're ready to talk about this without fighting me," Elizabeth muttered.

"You don't get to just walk away Elizabeth. You need to face your lies and the damage you caused. You screwed up and because of it you screwed up other peoples lives as well. You are acting like a defensive child. Own it. You did this and you can't just walk away and let us clean up the mess. You need to decide what it is you want so the rest of us stop getting screwed around."

"All I want is for my children to be safe and happy."

"How do you plan on making that happen? Are you going to live with your grandmother?"

"I don't know right now Jason. All I know is both of my children come first."

"Well, what about Cameron and Lucky?"

"What about them?"

"Well Lucky is Cameron's father so what are your plans there?"

"Zander is Cameron's father."

"So you're taking Cameron from Lucky to spite him? That's really putting your kids first. You let Cameron become attached to Lucky like a father and then you take him away. That's big of you."

"I'm not taking Cameron from Lucky, but legally Lucky has no rights to Cameron. He can have visitation."

Jason shook his head. "You are still punishing him for Maxie aren't you? Lucky may have hurt you but you've been playing with his head for too long. Grow up."

"He almost killed me and put Cameron at risk everyday."

"And you let him. He's not an addict anymore. He got help. Should his addiction define him?"

"Since when did you become Lucky's cheerleader?"

"When I realized it's no longer about your children and all about you." Elizabeth ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind her. She ran into the elevator and broke down as she absorbed his hurtful words.

XXXXX

Dillon entered the Quartermaines and was approached by Tracy. "Where were you last night?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter. This family was going through a crisis and you weren't there for any part of it."

"Mom, I'm sorry about Uncle Alan but Lulu almost died last night too."

"She is your stepsister Dillon. I forbid it."

"Fine, it's not going to stop me. I love her."

"What, like you loved Georgie?"

"You don't understand."

"What I understand was how much Georgie 'loved' you when you almost died. Now you 'love' Lulu when she almost died. See a pattern? Fear of losing someone makes you believe some things that aren't true."

"Or puts everything into perspective…"

"Dillon you need to grow up and realize life isn't this easy. You can't just flutter from one girl to another."

"Easy? What about Lulu and I have been easy? When she lied to get me? When I broke her heart? When she aborted my child? When I called her a selfish bitch? When we grieved for our child? When she almost died in the hostage crisis? No Mother, loving her hasn't been easy, but it feels more right than Georgie and I ever did."

XXXXX

The children had fun together as the adults began to bond together for the first time in a long time. Emily, Sam, Carly and Alexis talked about how glad they were the hostage crisis was over and discussed the realizations they made about themselves and their lives.

Nikolas and Lucky played with all the kids together. Cameron gave Spencer a big hug and both men started to glow with pride. Cameron was Lucky's son in every sense of the word and he did not want to lose him.

As time sped by Sam and Alexis decided to have lunch together. Carly decided she should call and check on Jason, she thought it would be nice for him to see the boys. Emily decided she should check on the Quartermaines and face the fact that she'd lost her father. Nikolas and Lucky decided to take their boys over to visit Lulu before they spent some time alone bonding with their sons.

Sam approached Lucky who had just lifted Cameron from the ground. "I'm going to go have lunch with my mother. I'll meet up with you later?"

"Of course McCall. How about I bring you dinner at 9? Up for some card games"

"I'll be there," she said with a gentle smile.

Lucky smiled, before turning to meet Nikolas who had just said goodbye to Emily for the afternoon.

Nikolas and Lucky went over to Nik's car and buckled both boys into the backseat. "Emily seems better this morning," Lucky said.

"She doesn't seem to want to talk about her father."

"She will. You know Em. She'll hold it in for a while and then she'll just burst and let it out. Just catch her when she falls," Lucky said.

"Speaking of catching women when they fall, is that what you're doing with Sam?"

"We're just friends," Lucky retorted. "Nothing more."

"Okay, fine. I won't bring it up anymore, but if something was going on you would tell me right?"

"Nothing is going on. I like Sam as my friend. She understands what I am going through."

"Okay. My mouth is shut," Nikolas said. Lucky laughed and turned to look at Cameron who was staring at Spencer. Lucky felt himself swell with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: Wow this chapter kind of took a turn I wasn't expecting. Sorry for the delay everyone, there just aren't enough hours in the day. **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 10

After Liz left, Jason sat down on the couch with his head in his hands trying to figure out how it had only taken 72 hours for his life to fall apart. He heard a knock on the door and went over to answer it, afraid of who would be on the other side. He pulled it open and couldn't help but smile at the sight of three of his favourite people. "Hi Jason," Michael greeted him.

"Hi," Morgan chimed in. Jason moved out of the way and turned his attention to Carly.

"I thought you could use some cheering up," Carly offered.

"Just seeing you guys cheer's me up," Jason responded.

"Why are you sad?" Michael asked.

"Michael, Jason and I have some things to tell you," Carly said gently.

"Like what?" he asked innocently. Carly patted the couch for him to sit between her and Jason. He did so and plopped right onto the couch in the middle.

"You remember your Grandpa Alan?" Carly asked.

Michael nodded. "He passed away," Jason explained.

"What?" Michael exclaimed, as he remembered the man who had been his grandfather; a man he'd barely known. "I'm sorry about your father Jason. I can go with you to the Quartermaines if you think it will cheer them up," he offered.

"I think they'd like that," Jason said. "Carly did you want to come?"

"I think there would be less conflict if Morgan and I stayed behind. This is something you two have to do."

Jason nodded with understanding. "I have some more news…" he started. Carly nodded for him to continue. "Elizabeth Spencer and I are having a baby."

"What about Sam?" Michael asked.

"Sam and Jason broke up," Carly said.

"I like Sam," Michael said as he dropped his gaze.

"I know you do but sometimes people just don't work out together," Carly offered.

"I thought you were only supposed to have babies with people that you love."

"Remember when Sam was having your father's baby?" Jason asked. Michael nodded. "It's kind of like that."

"So you and Elizabeth were together but you don't love her?"

"I care about Elizabeth very much as my friend, but we're not getting married."

"What about Morgan and Me?"

"What about you and Morgan?" Carly asked.

"Well Jason isn't going to have time for us once his baby gets here."

"Of course he will," Carly said.

"You guys will always be important to me," Jason said. "I will love you as much as I love my baby. We're still going to hang out and you can see the baby, maybe come to the park with us."

"Yay, the park," Morgan exclaimed.

"You didn't get enough of the park this morning?" Carly asked an excited Morgan.

He shook his head. "I love the park."

"You went to the park?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it was fun. Alexis and her girls were there, Lucky, Cam and Sam. Then Spencer, Nikolas and Emily showed up. The kids all played together."

"Sounds nice," Jason said.

"It was. Michael do you think that you're ready to go with Jason to the Quartermaines?" Carly asked. Michael nodded in response. "Then maybe we could go for dinner tonight? All four of us. We could even invite Sonny."

"Yeah, let's invite Dad," Michael exclaimed.

"Okay, Michael and I will meet you somewhere. Do you have your phone?" Jason asked.

"I do," Carly said as she pulled it from her purse to show him. "Come on Morgan, you and I will go invite your Dad to dinner.

XXXXX

Lulu had flipped through every one of her magazines twice. She felt so restless that she just wanted to jump out of the bed and run screaming down the hall.

She was ecstatic when she heard someone knock on her door. She told them to come in and could not contain her smile when she saw her nephews on the other side. Spencer grinned and Cameron bounded into the room. "Be careful Cam," Lucky warned the little boy.

"What happened Aunt Lulu," Cameron asked as he reached the bed.

"I hurt my leg," Lulu explained. She moved over so Lucky could lift Cameron into the bed beside her. As soon as he was next to her he wrapped her in a hug.

"Will it get better?" he implored.

Lulu nodded. "I just have to take really good care of it and then it will get all better."

"Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?" Cameron offered.

Lulu bit back her laughter. "That's okay Cam. It's already getting better."

"We went to the park," Cameron informed her.

"That sounds like fun. I'm jealous," Lulu said.

"You can come next time."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Cam," Nikolas said. Lulu reached out for her other nephew and Spencer willingly went into her lap. She asked Nikolas for a book and then read to the boys. She felt so secure with her nephews wrapped tightly in her arms.

XXXXX

Sam, Alexis and the girls arrived at the small teahouse. "I used to love coming here when I first moved to Port Charles," Alexis explained.

"Why did you stop?" Sam asked honestly.

"I think I forgot who I was for so long that I started believing the lies. I am far from the poor forgotten Cassadine who took the brunt of Helena's abuse."

"That woman has some definite problems. There is no denying that."

"What were your adoptive parents like?" Alexis asked.

"Who cares anymore? I have you now. I want to close some chapters in my life and open new ones."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the life I wished for you."

"All that is important is that it led me here to you now."

"I'm so very glad I found you. It was so amazing to put a face to the daughter in my dreams."

"I doubt I ever lived up to the daughter in your dreams."

"Well you're real and flawed and human and I love you as my daughter."

"And I love you as my mother."

Alexis and Sam shared their moment for a few seconds longer before Kristina interrupted. "I'm glad you're my mother and you and Molly are my sisters," she said.

"I'm glad you're my little sister too," Sam said.

"I'm very glad you and Molly are my daughters too," Alexis agreed.

A small, elderly woman approached them and told them she'd take them to their seats. They followed and Kristina eagerly awaited the tea she was promised. Everyone sat down and started reading the little menus. Molly played with the toys in her stroller, while Kristina practiced her reading. Sam watched her family for a moment and found herself truly happy for the first time in a very long time. Though the ache of never being able to have a child would never fully go away, she found that maybe she could live with it.

XXXXX

Emily parked her car in front of the Quartermaine mansion. She stared at the looming building for a moment, and took a deep breath to try and ease the tense pain that spread across her chest. She leaned her head back against the plush, leather headrest of her sports car before sliding the keys from the ignition and dropping them into her purse. She forced herself to go inside and face what she had lost.

She went to the front door and pushed it open to immediately find Dillon and Tracy arguing in the front hallway. She ignored them and went further inside.

"Mom," Emily cried when she found Monica staring at a photo of Alan. Monica shook her head to escape her trance and pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"I already miss him so much," Monica confessed.

"He loved you so much," Emily offered.

"I just wish I could have loved him the same. I disappointed him so many times. I never realized what I had and now he's gone."

"But not forgotten. He knew you loved him and that is what matters."

"You are so wise. How are you holding up?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm handling it."

"You can't bottle everything up inside and worry about everyone else. You need to grieve too," Monica scolded.

"I am," Emily promised. "I'm coming to terms with it. I know Dad would want me to make sure you're okay. He wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us to smile and remember all of the good times we shared."

"You are so very much like him that it astounds me."

"I was very blessed to have the both of you as my parents. You taught me the true meaning of love and devotion. You may have had a very conflicted relationship but no one can deny that you loved one another. Dad knows you loved him, just like he loved you."

"And you. You were your fathers pride and joy. Losing Jason and AJ was very hard for him, but he was so proud of you. You never disappointed him. You are living the life he's always wanted for you. You're happy and healthy and in love. That's all he ever wanted."

Emily could no longer keep her tears inside. She leaned against her mother and together the women bonded over the loss they so deeply shared.

XXXXX

"Mom would love this," Lucky suddenly said. "The three of us bonding, sharing these moments she always wanted us to have."

"I wish she were here," Lulu said sadly.

"She'll always be with us in our hearts," Nikolas said.

"If she were here right now she would know exactly what to say to make us all feel better," Lulu sighed.

"We have each other for that," Lucky said.

"I am so glad we'll always have each other. I don't think I would have survived this past year without the support of both my brothers," Lulu confessed.

"The same goes for me. Even during the roughest points of my addiction, you were there. I love you guys both so much," Lucky admitted.

"I feel the same way," Nikolas agreed.

"What a sight… Your mother would be proud," Luke said from the doorway.

"Dad," Lulu exclaimed. "How is everyone handling Alan?"

"It's pretty rough over there. They're all just groping around in the dark," Luke sighed, as he scrubbed his hand against his stubbly face.

"I can't believe Alan is really gone," Lucky said sadly. "I have so many memories of him growing up and playing with Emily at the mansion. It just seems so surreal."

"Is Tracy okay?" Lulu asked with concern, earning surprised glances from both of her brothers.

"You know Tracy, she pretends to be strong but she will eventually crack."

"Just be there for her," Lucky offered. "Its all you can really do."

"Like you're doing with Sam?" Lulu asked her brother. 

"Want to talk about you and Dillon?" Lucky retorted.

Lulu blushed. "I take back my question."

"I like Sam," Cameron said innocently.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lucky said to his bright eyed son.

"Are you going to marry Sam, daddy?" the little boy asked, unaware of the laughter everyone in the room was trying to suppress.

"Sam is a very good friend of Daddy's but no son, we're not going to get married."

"How come you don't like Mommy?" he asked sadly.

"I love your Mommy, but we're not together anymore…"

"Because of the baby?" 

"Because we couldn't make it work Cam. We both love you very much. You and the baby are not the reason we're not together."

Lulu ran her fingers through the little boy's hair. "Your Mommy and Daddy will always love you and the new baby Cam, they're just not going to live together anymore," Lulu added.

"Aunt Lulu's right," Lucky agreed.

Luke came further into the room. "So Lulu what is the deal between you and Young Spielberg?" he asked sternly.

Lulu blushed again and turned to Spencer who was playing with her IV tube. Lulu tried to find something to say but she didn't know how to answer. "Dillon and I talked things out," she said evasively.

"What about last summer?" Nikolas asked with concern.

"It's in the past," Lulu retorted. "What happened last summer happened, but its over and we're ready to move past it."

"Lulu you got pregnant and lost your baby. Are you sure you're just ready to move on?" Lucky asked.

Tears instantly sprang to Lulu's eyes. "Why does that always come up? Why am I defined by my abortion? I know you didn't approve but…"

"That's not the point Lu. You really got hurt last summer and we don't want to see it happen again," Nikolas answered.

"Dillon and I are in a different place now. We're not the same people we were last summer. We've gone through a lot but one thing that happened was that it brought us closer together. I have a real chance with him now and I'm not going to screw it up. I would appreciate your support."

"You'll always have my support Gumdrop," Luke said, as he stroked his daughter's blonde head. Spencer looked up at him and smiled. "That right there is your mother's smile," Luke said with a laugh. "How could anyone deny that he was your son?"

Nikolas smiled. "I always see her in my son."

In that moment a bond grew between Luke and Nikolas that no one could understand. Nikolas instantly moved from enemy to son. Luke would no longer see Nikolas as anything but Laura's child who he had grown to love as his own. Perhaps in time he'd be ready to let Spencer call him Grandpa.

XXXXX

Carly squeezed Morgan's hand gently as he walked with her up the front steps of Sonny's home. Milo opened the door and greeted the little boy. Carly found Sonny in the den staring at a lamp. "Daddy," Morgan exclaimed, pulling his hand from Carly's and bolting across the room.

"Hi Morgan," Sonny greeted his youngest child. He held him tightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to invite you to dinner," Carly explained.

"Uncle Jason is coming too," Morgan said proudly.

"That does sound like fun," Sonny agreed. "Unfortunately I already promised to take Kristina out to dinner."

"Can't she come?" Morgan asked.

"You know what…" Carly started. "I think we should let your Daddy and Kristina have a night alone together. Then maybe tomorrow night your Dad can come for dinner?"

"I'll be there," Sonny promised.

"Yay," Morgan exclaimed.

"Morgan can you go and see Milo for a moment?" Carly requested. The little boy nodded his head and raced into the other room. "Alexis is letting you have Kristina for the night?"

"For dinner. This hostage crisis put a lot into perspective for everyone. Alexis and I both agree that Kristina needs me in her life. Family is what is important."

"How are you handling everything?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were trapped in a hotel lobby for roughly 12 hours with a sadistic psycho that enjoyed nothing more than tormenting his captors with games of psychological warfare. You got beaten by him and watched many people you cared about get abused. Alan Quartermaine is dead. Jason has a child on the way. Everything has changed."

"I'm dealing with it, but how are you handling everything?" Sonny asked with concern.

"I'm worried about Jason."

"You know Jason is strong. He'll get through this, but what about you?"

"You didn't see him last night Sonny. He got drunk and showed up at the hospital begging Sam to take him back. He's lost his father; at the same time he found out he's going to be a father. He needs us to support him."

"I'll always support him. Jason knows that. He needs space right now. He'll come to me when he's ready to talk."

"Sometimes I feel like you and Jason are all I have."

"What about Jax?" Sonny asked, the question painful to utter. He awaited her response.

"I love Jax, but sometimes I think he's not ready or able to accept who I am. You and Jason are such a big part of my life and that isn't something I can let go of. I want to be with Jax, but I am terrified of a life with him. I don't want to be left again."

"Like he's left you now?"

"He hasn't left me now. He's helping his brother."

"How many more times is he going to help his brother?"

"I am engaged to Jax and I want to commit myself to him."

"Because you can't have Jason?" The words slipped out of Sonny's mouth so quickly that Carly almost tumbled backwards.

"What?"

"Are you with Jax only because you cannot have Jason?"He


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with General Hospital.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had some really bad luck lately and then I went away for two weeks to clear my head. I'm back now and I'm working on my stories. I promise. **

Moving Beyond Betrayal

Chapter 11

Jason opened the door to the Quartermaine mansion and Michael followed in behind him. He was surprised when no one on staff greeted him. He put his hand gently on Michael's shoulder and directed him toward the sitting room. He found his sister and mother on the sofa holding one another as they cried. "Mom," Jason whispered almost inaudibly.

Monica opened her eyes and turned to look at her son. "Jason," she breathed. She and Emily stood up and embraced both Jason and Michael.

"I'm sorry about Grandpa Alan," Michael said gently.

"Thank you Michael," Monica responded. "I'm glad you came over."

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked.

Monica pressed her slender fingers into her temples. "Its not getting any easier yet, but I'm okay," she said sadly.

Emily rested her hand on her mother's back. "Mom and I were just reminiscing about Dad."

"He was a good man," Jason said quietly.

"He was," Monica agreed absently, before she wandered over to the window. "He really was."

XXXXX

"Jason and I are friends…" Carly retorted.

"I had a lot of time to think about this Carly. I'm not the one constant in your life and neither is Jax, but Jason is," Sonny responded.

"He's my best friend…"

"But is he the man you really want to be with?"

Carly backed up a few steps and instinctively put her hands around herself. "I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

"Why are we having this discussion?"

"Because I don't want you to get yourself caught in a situation you can't get out of."

"What a marriage to Jax? I want to marry Jax."

"You don't love Jax…"

"Yes I do. I am in love with Jax. You just can't accept that."

"I could accept it if you weren't lying to me and yourself."

"I have to go. I can't deal with you trying to sabotage my life with Jax anymore."

"I'm not sabotaging anything. You are doing that all on your own."

Carly grabbed her purse and slammed her door on the way out of the room. She found Morgan playing with Milo. "Come on Morgan, we're leaving."

The little boy toddled after his mother. "Mommy why are you mad?" he asked.

"I'm not mad," she lied. "I just don't want to be late for dinner with Jason and Michael."

Morgan reached out for his mother's hand. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before opening the car door and placing her youngest son inside.

XXXXX

Lucky bundled Cameron up after promising to visit Lulu again soon. Cameron gave his aunt Lulu one last hug before toddling after his father. Nikolas and Spencer said goodbye too. Lulu was left with her father. He smiled at her from his seat beside the bed.

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"I'm proud of you," Luke responded. "I've heard what it was like in there. I'm proud of you for holding your own and coming out just as strong. You have proven you're not destined for your mother's fate. I was really worried about you when you were in there."

"I know, but I'm okay now."

"You are so much like me that sometimes it scares me. You look like your mother, but you have so much Spencer in you. I am very proud that you are my daughter!"

Lulu's eyes instantly filled with tears. "I thought you didn't want me…"

"What?" Luke exclaimed, his voice resonating with shock.

"I heard you tell Grandma Lesley that you never wanted me and that I was Mom's project…" she confessed.

Luke glanced to the window, avoiding eye contact with his youngest child. "I say a lot of things I don't mean. I was afraid to be a father to you and fail you like I did your mother. You looked so much like her that at the time it was easier to push you away then face the fact that your mother was really gone."

"You meant it. I heard you."

"You don't understand. I didn't mean that I didn't want you. I meant I was terrified to be your father and losing your mother made me feel like I couldn't do it on my own. I was trying to get out of failing you by leaving you with your Grandma Lesley."

"Hearing that is like a wound that will never heal."

Luke's eyes filled with tears as he witnessed the vulnerability of his daughter. "I love you very much. You need to believe I do."

"I know you love me but I don't believe that you want me."

"I do want you. I would fight to the death for you. I remember the day your mother told me that she was pregnant with you. I was so excited. I was jumping around the room. I say some really stupid things but I very seldom mean them. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

"Why do you care now? You've never cared before. You couldn't even remember how old I was so how could you possibly remember Mom telling you she was pregnant?"

"My life spiraled when I lost your mother to catatonia. I lost so much when I lost her. A big part of me didn't want to keep living. I knew that without her I couldn't be a good father. The only thing to do was to leave you before you got hurt. I did everything in my power to put a distance between us so that you wouldn't want me as your father and you wouldn't end up hurt…"

"Do you expect me to believe that? That hurts more than being 'failed' as you call it. You made me feel unloved after losing my mother…" Lulu couldn't continue speaking. Her voice wavered and she started to sob.

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered before leaving the room not knowing what else to say.

Lulu turned her gaze to the window but couldn't see outside through the curtain of tears. She continued crying until she heard the door open. She turned to see a very worried Dillon standing in the door frame. "What happened?" he asked in a panic.

"I told my father that I knew he didn't want me. You should have heard his excuse."

"Lu, you can't let Luke hurt you. As hard as it is to believe, he does love you." Dillon went to her then. She moved over and he climbed into the bed with her and held her in his arms as she continued to cry.

"His words still play over and over in my mind Dillon. I can still hear the words, 'I never wanted her.' I can't get over it or forget it or even block it out."

"You are wanted," Dillon said as he started to cry. "Luke might have thought he didn't want you but I was there when you were dying during the epidemic and he fought to the death for you to be okay. He acts indifferent but he loves you. I was there when you were trapped in the Metro Court. You should have seen him fighting to save you. **You** were his priority. I know that those words will haunt you forever, but they're not true. Your father loves you and so do I."

"I don't deserve to be loved," she said vulnerably.

"You deserve it more than anyone I know," he whispered. "I love you Lu more than you could ever understand."

"I love you too," she whispered back before his mouth captured hers in a gentle kiss.

XXXXX

After their tea Sam and Alexis gathered the girls and their colouring books and took them back out to the car. "You and Lucky are close," Alexis mentioned in passing as she buckled Molly into her carseat.

"We're just friends," Sam said absently as she helped Kristina get into her seat.

"I just didn't realize you guys were ever friends. When did that happen?"

"Well I went to visit him when he was in rehab and I think even though back then we were strangers I felt I had a friend in him. The night Jason and Elizabeth slept together we both lost something and now we share in that pain. Lucky understands me and what I'm going through. It's the same way I understand him. I know what its like to give into weakness, to never be able to live up to what people expect of you. Lucky and I have a lot in common."

"Are you sure you don't like him as more than a friend?" Alexis asked gently.

"We're just friends," Sam reiterated.

"Well that doesn't answer my question…" Alexis affirmed. "Okay I'll drop it, but remember you can tell me anything."

"I know and I appreciate that."

"Mommy when do I get to see Daddy?" Kristina interrupted.

"You and your Daddy are going to dinner tonight."

"Are you coming?"

"No honey, this is your special night with your Daddy."

"Sam do you have a Daddy?" Kristina asked curiously.

"I had an adopted Daddy."

"Did you have special nights with your Daddy?"

"I guess you could say that," she answered. "I didn't know my real Daddy though."

"Mommy did you know Sam's Daddy?"

Sam and Alexis both giggled as Alexis tried to answer her daughter. "I did know him. I met him when I was very young."

"Was he nice?"

Alexis smiled as she remembered the man who had given her Sam. "Yes, he was."

"What was his name?" Sam asked.

"I only remember his first name."

"Which was?" Sam inquired, curious about the man that contributed to giving her life.

"Mikhail… I wish I could remember his last name. He never knew I was pregnant. I was so young when I was with him. I had such a crush on him."

"What was he like?"

"He had this shaggy dark hair and these dark eyes that stared right into your soul. He was gorgeous. You got his hair."

Sam smiled as she reached up and touched her fingers to her locks of dark hair. "I always wondered what my mother was like but I never really thought about my father. I wish I could meet him."

"There is a way for me to find his last name…"

"How?"

"Want to join me in digging through years of diary entries?"

"Hell yes…"

XXXXX

Elizabeth parked her car in Kelly's lot and stared at the entrance. She felt so lost and alone. Her world had suddenly shattered now that the truth was out and everyone had turned on her. Deep down she knew that she deserved it but it still hurt.

She opened the door slowly and allowed the bitter cold to envelop her tired, sore body. She walked cautiously to the entrance and stopped. She couldn't face these people. She needed time to herself; time to face what she had suddenly lost. She thought she loved Jason, she used to love Lucky, but she could no longer interpret what she really felt. She had no idea where her heart belonged.

She crept back to her car but not before witnessing her son and ex husband bounding through the snow to Kelly's. She was hidden by a truck so they couldn't see her. She watched quietly as Lucky lifted the little boy and swung him in his arms. Cameron squealed with delight.

Once they were inside she crept closer and peaked through the window. Cameron was sitting in a chair and Lucky was talking to Georgie about ordering something. Liz felt so left out, she was now on the outside looking in on the family that only days before was hers. She brushed some stray tears from her cold cheek and raced back to her car.

She barreled down the highway and stopped in her Grandmother's driveway. She stared at the beautiful mansion that stood before her. She desperately wanted to go inside, but she didn't want to upset her grandmother. She remembered the last time she was afraid to go home. The night she was raped was a lot like this one. The cold was bitter but she was so numb from the pain she almost couldn't feel it. She put her car back in gear and started driving. She suddenly knew the only place she could go.

She arrived at her destination and put the car in park. She went inside the heated building and rubbed her hands together to warm up. A nurse greeted her and handed her the sign in book. She signed her name quickly and then continued down the hall.

She pushed open the door to the room and stared at the patient inside. "I don't have anywhere else to go. You're the only person that isn't judging me Laura. I hurt Lucky really bad and I want to believe that I didn't mean to but I know I did. I wanted him to hurt as much asI did last summer. Everyone's turned against me and I suddenly remember how isolated I felt after I was raped. Lucky saved me then and I should have saved him from his addiction…"

"No one asked you to," Luke said from the doorway.

"Luke…" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No one asked you to save Lucky. You made that decision on your own, but he wasn't savable. He had to hit rock bottom and figure things out on his own. Instead you withheld information and hurt him in the end. I can't forgive that. Laura might be able to. She had an amazing heart and could forgive even the most unforgivable…"

"I still love Lucky," Elizabeth confessed.

"You broke his heart. You gave him a child and then took it away."

"At first I wanted to help him. I didn't want to compromise his addiction. Then things just got really complicated."

"You want to know what I think? I think you were afraid to look bad. I think you wanted Lucky to feel guilty for hurting you. I can even understand that but Lucky is my son and you betrayed him in the worst kind of way."

"I know I hurt him," she cried. "I regret that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was hurt when he was sleeping with Maxie and I turned to Jason for one night. I didn't expect that one night to change the rest of my life."

"I can understand sleeping with Jason. What I don't understand is that when Lucky came clean to you about everything and owned up to his mistakes, why did you keep lying? Don't you think he deserved the truth just like you did? You're not above the truth Elizabeth."

"I know he did. What I did was wrong but I didn't mean for everyone's worlds to fall apart. I screwed up and I am admitting it now…"

"It's too late. The damage has been done. Lucky built his life around this baby and you have taken it away."

Elizabeth dropped her gaze and tightened her purse around her shoulder. She walked past Luke and out of the room. She suddenly realized she had nowhere left to go.

After watching Elizabeth leave Luke moved further inside towards Laura. "I need you Angel. Your children really need you. Lucky just found out Elizabeth's unborn child isn't his. Lulu nearly died and she told me today that she feels I never wanted her. She refuses to believe that I was excited when you were pregnant. I failed her and I've failed Lucky. You are the only one capable of making things right. You are the glue of this family. Without you we might all just crash and burn."

XXXXX

Cameron was delighted when Georgie brought over his chocolate milk. He politely thanked her. "What do you want to eat Cam?" Lucky asked. Cameron shrugged as he continued to suck on his straw. "How about meatloaf and French fries?"

Cameron nodded excitedly. "French fries…" he exclaimed.

Georgie snickered before turning to Lucky to take his order. "I'll have the same thing," Lucky said. He then turned his attention to his little boy. "I love you very much Cam. I want you to know that."

Cameron smiled. "I love you too Daddy."

Lucky watched his son's face light up. His son truly was his saving grace. He couldn't imagine how he could have been so selfish during his addiction to not realize how much he was hurting Cameron. Cameron was the one that suffered then and if he and Elizabeth weren't careful, Cameron would be the one suffering now.

XXXXX

Sam waited in the car with Molly while Alexis walked Kristina into Sonny's. Sonny was waiting in the living room. As soon as Kristina saw her father she raced through the room and threw herself into his arms. He buried his face into her dark hair and suddenly felt emotional. It was the first time he'd seen Kristina following the hostage crisis. The whole time he had been terrified to leave his children behind and now he vowed he would never lose them.

"Are you sad Daddy?" Kristina asked innocently, her dark eyes wide with concern.

"No sweetheart. I am just so happy to see you that I feel like crying. I missed you a lot and I am going to make sure I see more of you from now on."

"Good," Kristina said firmly. "And more of Mommy too?"

"Sure," Sonny agreed. "More of Mommy too."

"Okay well you two have fun tonight," Alexis said from the doorway.

"Are you sure you can't stay tonight?" Sonny asked politely.

"This is your time with her. You guys need to bond together."

"Please stay Mommy," Kristina begged.

"Or we could bond as a family," Sonny suggested.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. Kristina nodded. "I kind of made plans with Sam though and what about Molly?" Alexis babbled.

"Well bring them both in," Sonny said. "There is enough food for everyone."

"I'll see what Sam wants to do," Alexis said before going back out to the car. She opened the car door and looked at Sam. "Would you and Molly like to join us for a family dinner?"

"I bet Molly would like that but I just realized I'd already made plans tonight. Can we take a rain check for our night?"

"Yes of course," Alexis agreed. "How about I drop you off where you need to go and then Molly and I will come back for dinner?"

"You can't drive with chemo. You should have Sonny have someone drive you home and I'll bring the car over tomorrow."

"Okay," Alexis sighed. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
